HARRY POTTER Y EL RETORNO DEL MAL
by Gandalf Cumbledore
Summary: ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA UBICADA 20 AÑOS DESPUES DE LA SALIDA DE HOGWARTS DONDE EMPEZARA A SURGIR UN NUEVO MAL
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAMER LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA Y HAGO ESTO COMO SIMPLE DIVERSIÓN NO PARA GANAR DINERO ASI QUE NO ME DEMANDEN

**HARRY POTTER Y EL RETORNO DEL MAL**

**CAPITULO 1**

**RECUERDO DEL FIN DE UNA ERA OSCURA**

Ya han pasado 20 años desde que Harry Potter, el joven que sobrevivió, salió de Hogwarts desde los cuales nuestro amigo Lord Voldemort (mas bien Tommy) dejó de ser un problema de cabeza para el mundo mágico, con lo que comenzó una nueva Era de Paz.

Flash Back--------------------

Estaba Harry con el Director Albus Dumbledore en su despacho en una de sus múltiples pláticas en las cuales Harry trataba de poder usar correctamente las maldiciones imperdonables en especial la maldición Avada Kadabra para poder matar a Tommy (N.A No pude resistirme). Estos entrenamientos comenzaron desde el sexto año, pero Harry, ya estando en séptimo, aún no puede con esa maldición lo cual es un gran problema, ya que Albus le explicó que antes de la batalla final el iba a morir protegiéndolo y de esa manera le iba a brindar todos sus conocimientos.

Estaban en medio entrenamiento, cuando Hermione Granger seguida muy de cerca de Ron Weasley entran corriendo y sin tocar la puerta del despacho (recuerden que son prefectos), y Hermione le enseña a Albus un libro que acaba de encontrar dentro de la biblioteca, que según ella no había visto nunca escrito por los 3 fundadores de Hogwarts que son Gryffyndor, Rawenclaw y Huppefful donde hay un tipo de profecía que dice:

_Cuando el mal amenace en la tierra y el marcado por el heredero del mal no pueda dominar la maldición mortal, aparecerá un libro escrito por los tres grandes de Hogwarts con un encantamiento de magia antigua que reducirá el tiempo de vida del heredero de las serpientes al número de hechizos que use, pero cuidado esperanza de la luz no puedes dejarle un hechizo o tu morirás con él ya que es la venganza la que guía tus pasos, así que recuerda, en este libro esta el hechizo para acabar con el mal._

Será poco decir que Albus y Harry quedaron sorprendidos con esto y Harry agradecido, ya que él no quería matar si no fuera indispensable y con este hechizo no tenia que matar a Tommy (N.A Me gusta hacer rabiar a Lord Voldy, se me paso de nuevo)

Pero había un problema, Harry sólo, no tenía suficiente poder para el hechizo pero si combinaba su poder con el de Albus si podía hacer el hechizo, se preguntan como sabemos que funciona el hechizo y como no se puede contrarrestar su efecto, eso es simple, se uso contra los mortífagos para reducirlos en simples squibs o muggles que son lo que mas odian.

Al final del séptimo año Harry uso este hechizo que era, saphire vide limiye existense pur veinte enchiment, para reducir la vida de Voldy a veinte hechizos y dándole un minuto de vida después de usar, aunque sería un minuto de muerte agonica.

Voldy al recibir este hechizo pensó que no pasaba nada por lo que trato de matar a Harry con el Avada Kadabra, que al ser una maldición imperdonable tiene un nivel de 5 hechizos por lo que Voldy se sintió a morir literalmente hablando (N.A pobre querido Voldy) después de lo cual entendió que cada hechizo que usara lo iba a matar, pero Harry en lugar de matar a Voldy lo dejo viviendo como un Squibb al que solo le quedan hechizos.

Después de que Harry se deshiciera de Tommy tuvo muchos puestos de trabajos entre ellos ser Ministro de Magia donde sugirió (en este momento sugerir es hacer lo que Harry dice) a Artur Weasley para ser Ministro, para ser Directora de Hogwarts a Hermione Granger, ya que tanto Snape como McGonogal fueron directores del colegio, y junto con ellos dos, Sprout y Flitwch fueron muertos en la batalla.

Dejó a Neville en Herbología, a Ginny Weasly en Transformaciones, a Luna en Encantamientos, pero no recomendó a nadie para pociones.

A Ron Weaslay lo dejó en el Departamentos de Juegos y Entretenimiento Mágico y como Accionista Mayoritario de los Chuddley Cannion su equipo favorito de Quidditch.

A Bill y Charly Weaslay al frente de Seguridad Mágica y de Gringost.

Y Harry se quedo como Auror en jefe y claro esta buscador estrella de la Equipo Nacional de Quiditch con lo que ayudaba a mejorar las relaciones de los magos de todo el mundo y a jugar a detener pequeños magos oscuros antes de que se vuelvan una amenaza que era su hobby (N.A Por que será que Harry se arriesga tanto)

Fin de Flash Back-------------------------------------

Así que ahora todo esta en paz aunque una nueva energía oscura se empieza a sentir en el mal, lo cual es el comienzo de un nuevo temor pero claro que ya hay dos personas que se estan movilizando a la fuente del mal pero con propósitos muy distintos.


	2. EL MAL TOMA FORMA Y ¡QUE FORMA!

DISCLAMER LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA Y HAGO ESTO COMO SIMPLE DIVERSIÓN NO PARA GANAR DINERO ASI QUE NO ME DEMANDEN

**CAPITULO 2**

**EL MAL TOMA FORMA Y ¡QUE FORMA!**

El primero en llegar a la fuente del mal fue Lord Voldemort con una aparición, con lo que le quedan 4 hechizos, después uso otros 2 hechizos para disminuir su poder mágico y convertirse en un muggle (N:A Me gustaría verlo) ya que ya había detectado una presencia diferente al mal que lo obligo a ir a ese lugar y otro para aparentar un joven fuerte como un marinero que llego a la isla arrastrado por las olas que se generaron al surgir la isla, con lo que le queda 2 hechizos, usa un hechizo convocador para atraer a él, el anillo que esta dentro del volcán de la isla que es lo que tiene el mal contenido y usa su ultimo hechizo para liberar el mal del anillo y poder fusionar su mal propio con el mal del anillo (N.A Supongo que ya saben de que anillo estoy hablando) y crear a Lord Saumort .

Pero aunque Tommy sigue con vida quedo exhausto y necesitado de descanso, solo que eso tendría que tomar tiempo ya que la presencia que sintió en la isla al llegar despertó por completo y era una energía demasiado blanca, incluso mas de la que tenia Potter al vencerlo y convertirlo en un squibb y obligarlo a vivir como tal por veinte largos años.

Por suerte para Tommy, la isla que surgió con el anillo obedeció su mente y se encargo de desaparecer a la presencia del mago blanco y se hizo inmarcable por lo que aunque Harry haya notado la explosión y el resurgimiento del mal no tenía forma de llegar a él para detenerlo y no podía ir a jugar a su hobby favorito aunque el sabia que ese mal era 100 veces peor que Lord Voldemort lo cual ya es decir y recibió un golpe mental tan fuerte que lo mando a dormir, pero el sintió una extraña presencia pura que evita que sufra pesadilla pero oye voces extrañas en su mente que dicen.

_Oh gran heredero de Gondor que desconoces tu pasado_

_Toma tu espada y prepárate para la tierra proteger_

_Ya que un terrible mal ha surgido_

_Y a todo lo existente quiere desaparecer _

_Busca el antiguo castillo de tu reino _

_Donde Vestigios de tus aliados quedan_

_Buscadlos y convéncelos por que tu y lo tuyos solos_

_Contra este enemigo no podrán_

_Despierta heredero y busca tu espada_

_Llega al centro de las ruinas de tu castillo _

_Y llama a tus aliados_

_Tu Castillo rodeado de plantas esta_

_Cuyas paredes y construcción parece_

_Al tiempo no ceder_

_Es tiempo despierta_

_Pero un Regalo te he de hacer_

_Aquel quien sus poderes y conocimientos te brindo_

_A este mundo regreso_

_Esta vivo pero dormido_

_En el centro de tu castillo_

_Solo tu poder enviado por tu espada_

_Despertarlo podrá_

_Ahora apúrate antes de que el mal_

_Empiece a atacar_

_Y a este planeta devastar_

_A uno de tus aliados les gusta vivir cerca de las plantas_

_Pero estos aliados fueron maldecidos por tu raza_

_Los otros 2 grandes aliados bajo tierra viven_

_Y de gran orgullo son así que cuidado con engañarlos_

_O llevaran al fracaso tu misión_

_Despierta heredero_

_Despierta ya_

Harry acaba de despertar y va en busca de la única espada que tiene, que es la espada de Griffyndor, y va a Hogwarts que es lo más parecido al castillo de sus sueños, pero aun sabe quienes serán sus aliados ni mucho menos por que una raza que ama las plantas fueron maldecidos ni sabe cual fue su maldición, sin embargo lo mas importante es llegar pronto a Hogwars y hablar con Hermione para solucionar este problema de los aliados y tratar de hallar el centro de Hogwars.

Pero en su camino ya llevaba la espada de Gryffindor y trataba de ver que poderes tenía hasta que de repente se pone de un azul celeste y emite un aura de paz, lo que sorprende a Harry ya que nunca había pasado eso.

En ese momento salen unas criaturas de entre los bosques, criaturas fuertes y deformes, como si su cuerpo haya sido torturado, destruido y vuelto a juntar pero que tenían una capacidad mágica muy extraña, ya que sentía que podía usar magia

Mientras Harry pensaba en esto, sintió a estas criaturas emanando un frió, solo comparable al de los Dementotes, pero es imposible ya que en la última gran guerra se acabo con todos ellos y solo un ser sabia como crearlos el cual no podía hacerlo ya que moriría de inmediato.

Entonces, recibe un _cruccio admentor_ un hechizo que no conocía ya que además de romper su cuerpo absorbía su alma lo cual era un gran problema pero Harry se concentra en 2 hechizos y trata de combinar un hechizo escudo y uno antidementores con lo que dice arusk patronus y lo lanza por la espada, por lo que al girarla mata a todas las criaturas y se lleva a una Hogwarts.

Para planear la defensa contra estas criaturas que el llamo mortikais.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA Y HAGO ESTO COMO SIMPLE DIVERSIÓN NO PARA GANAR DINERO ASI QUE NO ME DEMANDEN

**CAPITULO 3**

**BUSCANDO ALIADOS Y LA CRIATURA OSCURA**

Harry acaba de llegar a Hogwarts, y como estan en periodos de vacaciones, entra sin reparos al colegio y va rápidamente a la gárgola que esta en la entrada de la oficina de la directora Hermione Granger y se pone a recitar el nombre de un montón de libros ya que la contraseña siempre es un libro, hasta que dice Historia de Hogwarts.

TOC TOC

¿Hermione Granger estas ahí?

Pasa Harry que sucede

Algo realmente malo con T de Terrible

Pasa siéntate

No es buena idea, mejor llama a los muchachos y nos vemos en la Sala de los Menesteres, es urgente así que llámalos y diles que tiene que ver con el aumento de energía maligna registrada ayer que ya empezó a atacar y estas criaturas son mucho peores que los mortifagos ya que los antiguos mortifagos podían huir si sufrían mucho daño o tenían miedo y veían que no podían ganar pero estas criaturas atacan aunque mueran, no les importa morir si con eso cumplen sus ordenes. A mi me acaban de atacar 20 y estoy muy débil ya que para acabar con estas cosas tuve que combinar dos hechizos y lanzarlos a través de la Espada de Gryffindor para acabar con ellos pero no se si tengamos tanta suerte si mandan un grupo mas numeroso a un sitio muggle o al ministerio.

Esta bien Harry ya les hablo, ¿pero traes algún cuerpo para estudiarlo y tratar de ver si hay otra manera de acabar con esas criaturas?

Si lo tengo, pero ya esta amenazando con desintegrarse y dañar con su energía a quienes estén cerca, por eso voy a sujetarlo y llevarlo a la sala para evitar que eso pase y podamos estudiarlo sin riesgo. Diles que es amenaza prioridad Alfa LV y que no hay tiempo y ¿me puedes prestar tu pensadero? hay algo urgente que tengo que ver para pensar.

Claro Harry aquí lo tienes, cuídalo

Lo voy a intentar, pero no puedo asegurarlo pues lo que quiero almacenar es un sueño extraño que tuve y quiero mostrarles, pero sentí una aura blanca y mencionaba que Dumbledore estaba vivo pero había que despertarlo pronto, para contar con sus conocimientos en esta lucha, y que estaba en la cámara central de el castillo del Heredero de Gondor, según lo que explicó ese castillo es Hogwarts y tenía que usar aliados, al rato se los enseño.

Hermione Granger lanza polvos floo a su chimenea y se comunica con Artur y los hermanos mayores Weasley. Manda llamar al jefe de los que trabajan en el Departamento de Misterios, a las excelencias de criaturas mágicas oscuras, entre ellos a Lupin, y les dijo que había empezado una nueva guerra y que Harry atrapó a una criatura aunque muerta y la tiene en la sala de los menesteres de Hogwarts.

Estamos allá en menos de lo que se dice PLIN

¿Por donde debemos de ir para llegar a esa sala?

Síganme y los llevare pero debemos de darnos prisa

Cuando llegaron a la sala de los menesteres se llevaron un susto de muerte al ver a la criatura, los que mas se sorprendieron fueron Lupin junto con sus colegas y el del Departamento de Misterios, los primeros por que le encontraron mucha relación con los orcos de los que solo habían escuchado leyendas, con los dementores que se suponían extintos pero lo que más los preocupo es que podían hacer magia como cualquier mago por lo que serian unos rivales terribles y el del Departamento de Misterios por que sabia que Slytherin había tratado de crear unas criaturas de este tipo cosa que nunca logró, pero estuvo muy cerca y se supone que Salazar Slytherin era el peor de los señores oscuros por lo que se preguntaban ¿quién tendría el poder de crear estas malvadas criaturas?

Pero Hermione también trajo a uno de los especialistas en el campo de creación de hechizos y a otro en hechizos antiguos, para que vieran el hechizo que uso Harry Potter para destruir a estas criaturas y así ver si había algún hechizo parecido a ese de magia antigua para acabar con estas criaturas o si el hechizo de Potter era un hechizo nuevo que se debiera de aprender desde Hogwarts y todos los colegios, después a todos los magos y después a todos los ministerios del mundo para evitar el temor y los problemas con estas criaturas.

Como no había hechizo de magia antigua que funcionara tan bien como el _arkus patronus_ de ese chico, les enseño su sueño:

_Oh gran heredero de Gondor que desconoces tu pasado_

_Toma tu espada y prepárate para la tierra proteger_

_Ya que un terrible mal ha surgido_

_Y a todo lo existente quiere desaparecer _

_Busca el antiguo castillo de tu reino _

_Donde Vestigios de tus aliados quedan_

_Buscadlos y convencedlos por que tu y lo tuyos solos_

_Contra este enemigo no podrán_

_Despierta heredero y busca tu espada_

_Llega al centro de las ruinas de tu castillo _

_Y llama a tus aliados_

_Tu Castillo rodeado de plantas está_

_Cuyas paredes y construcción parece_

_Al tiempo no ceder_

_Es tiempo despierta_

_Pero un Regalo te he de hacer_

_Aquel quien sus poderes y conocimientos te brindó_

_A este mundo regresó_

_Está vivo pero dormido_

_En el centro de tu castillo_

_Solo tu poder enviado por tu espada_

_Despertarlo podrá_

_Ahora apúrate antes de que el mal_

_Empiece a atacar_

_Y a este planeta devastar_

_A uno de tus aliados le gusta vivir cerca de las plantas_

_Pero estos aliados fueron maldecidos por tu raza_

_Los otros 2 grandes aliados bajo tierra viven_

_Y de gran orgullo son así que cuidado con engañarlos_

_O llevaran al fracaso tu misión_

_Despierta heredero_

_Despierta ya_

Entonces les preguntó que criaturas podrían ser los aliados y entre muchas opciones las más aceptadas fueron los elfos, que son los que tienen una maldición que es servir a los humanos hasta que un heredero de quien los condeno los libere pero sin saber que pecado cometieron para ser maldecidos. Los enanos y los hobbits son los otros aliados aunque hace mucho que no se tiene conocimiento de ellos, según fuentes no oficiales posiblemente la última vez que se supo de ellos fue cuando se construyó Hogwarts, después de eso su paradero ha sido desconocido pero parece que dejaron un regalo de su raza en la parte mas profunda de Hogwarts y también había rumores de que el castillo estaba prácticamente construido, pero no había manera de entrar ni salir, cuando fue descubierto por Godrig Gryffindor quien les comentó a los demás del castillo y fue así que los 4 juntos contactaron supuestamente con los Enanos y Hobbits aunque estos nunca se llevaron bien con Slytherin.


	4. EL MAGO BLANCO Y UNA LARGA HISTORIA

DISCLAMER LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA Y HAGO ESTO COMO SIMPLE DIVERSIÓN NO PARA GANAR DINERO ASI QUE NO ME DEMANDEN

**CAPITULO 4**

**EL MAGO BLANCO Y UNA LARGA HISTORIA**

Según lo que se dijo acerca de que los aliados que les podían ayudar tenían un gusto por las plantas, todo les hacia pensar que eran los Elfos, pero ¿cómo los Grandes Elfos fueron convertidos en Elfos Domésticos, es ahí lo que no se sabía ni quien los maldijo, ni por que, ni hace cuanto tiempo, aunque todo parece indicar que fueron maldecidos por un heredero de Gondor pero aun no entienden la razón de que los maldijeran, ya que según fuentes históricas los elfos domésticos ya existían desde la creación de Hogwarts y en ese entonces se respetaba mucho la naturaleza por lo que no encuentran ninguna razón lógica para maldecir a los elfos, ya que no hay documentos que señalen un enfrentamiento entre elfos y humanos, pero si hay algunos escritos en los que se dicen que Merlín, sí el Gran Mago Merlín, tuvo uno o 2 elfos domésticos a su servicio lo que implica que la maldición es anterior al mas grande mago conocido en toda la historia del mundo mágico hasta nuestros tiempos.

A Harry se le ocurre ir a la cocina de su casa a preguntarle a Dobby si él sabe algo del origen de su raza y el por que de su esclavitud hacia los humanos, pero no cree que encuentre algo que sea lo suficientemente concreto para resolver este misterio.

Mientras en otro bosque muy lejano dentro de Inglaterra un Antiguo Hechicero Blanco de Gran Poder, aunque con ropas muy desgastadas acaba de despertar y empieza a tratar de encontrar Gondor o alguna de sus ciudades aliadas cosa casi imposible, ya que han pasado casi 3000 años desde que él fue encomendado a cuidar la isla, que en el pasado fue Mordor, estando sumido en un sueño inducido del cual despertaría cuando una presencia maligna tratase de acercarse al volcán, cosa que descubrió demasiado tarde para su mala fortuna y peor suerte para los habitantes de esta Era ya que se les olvidó el uso de las espadas y el nivel de magia es prácticamente inofensivo en esta Era, y como era de esperarse no encontró presencia alguna parecida a la de su clan y su gente _los Istari_ cosa que lo preocupa, ya que si no encuentran a los Elfos, Enanos y Hobbits pronto, es decir: YA, este mundo será totalmente aniquilado, en esos momentos aunque siente energía parecida pero muy lejana a la que eran los elfos en antaño acaba de sentir algo que le da esperanzas que dice que aun se puede sentir una fuerza que en caso de despertar sería mucho mayor a la suya y entonces recuerda una advertencia que incluso a él le pereció sin sentido y pensó que nunca se realizaría ya que no hubo nadie con esas características en las batallas contra Sauron en la Tierra Media hecha por sus superiores _los Valar_ la cual decía:

_En tiempos en los que esperanza no haya_

_Y presencia mágica como la de tu gente solo la de uno exista_

_Descubrirán en un humano un poder dormido_

_Que sabrán que si despierta incluso su poder superior al Nuestro será_

_Pero deben de tratar que esa persona no sea influenciada por el mal_

_Así que recuerden Istari _

_Si el mal renace peor que el de antaño_

_A esa persona juntarse_

_Y su confianza ganarse _

_Sus conocimientos brindarles_

_Para acabar con el mal_

_Que los Silmarilis comenzaron_

_Recuerden que si este humano es gobernado por el mal_

_Llegara al Mundo un ser peor que Melkor_

_Al encontrase con este Ser_

_Por una Espada lo reconocerán_

_Será la que derroto a Sauron cortando su anillo_

_Y en su empuñadura los Silmarils _

_Pero su dueño no conocerá su herencia _

_Y mucho menos de su espada la procedencia_

_Asi que recuerden_

_Eviten que sea dominado por el mal_

_O más poderoso que los Valar será_

El mago blanco esta muy preocupado ya que aunque no sentía maldad en él, si sentía desesperación e ira con TRISTEZA en este joven, lo cual era muy mala combinación ya que con una decepción mas podria desatar su verdadero poder, solo habrá que ver que bando provoca su decepción y rezar que sea el bando oscuro para evitar un nuevo SEÑOR OSCURO COMO MELKOR que terminó con _los Valar_ aunque él murió al ser uno de ellos pero depositó gran parte de su poder en Sauron y éste en el Anillo, poder que aun no ha sido despertado pero que su despertar será el principio del fin ya que se tendrá que traer de nuevo a la vida a los Valar cosa que es imposible sin sacrificar vidas inocentes para hacerlo cosa que este heredero nunca permitirá ya que según supone por su aura ya perdió demasiada gente como para perder más.

Pero lo primero es encontrar al Heredero de Gondor que resultó ser la persona mas poderosa de todo el mundo y para aumentar las cosas era un mago que podria ser mas poderoso que los Valar.

Mientras trata de llegar caminando hasta donde está Harry, se encuentra con un grupo de mortikais que tratan de matarlo, pero les lanza un ataque _lumis espectrum_ que es un tipo de cortina de luz espectral que a la medida que avanza desaparece cualquier oscuridad cercana a él aunque lo deja agotado.

Harry siente esa luz que le pareció como su _Arkus Patronus_ pero mas luminoso, algo extraño, ya que según los del ministerio de magia no había nada mejor que su invención, pero de estar vivo ese hechicero mejor ir por el antes de que esas criaturas hicieran guisado de hechicero para la cena (N.A no podrían ir a mi escuela y hacer guisado de profesores, créanme que no los detendría, jejeje risa malévola) y no les iba a dejar semejante bocado para cenar.

Así que se transporta lo mas cerca al lugar donde estaba el hechicero y ve a alguien casi tan viejo como Dumbledore pero con unos trajes raros y en lugar de una varita un báculo, como los que usan los druidas, pero lo que más lo sorprende es que las criaturas del bosque que son enemigas entre si lo estan protegiendo sin importar sus diferencias y no solo eso sino que siente un campo de energía a su alrededor con lo que se esta recuperando por lo que Harry no puede acercarse ya que los animales harían picadillo de Potter (N.A creo que tengo hambre) ya que aunque ese campo no le impediría ayudar al mago, las criaturas se encargan de ese trabajo demasiado bien, Harry lanzo unas cuantas frutas y las multiplica con su magia y abre una brecha en la defensa con lo que llega al viejo hechicero y le da un poco de poder para sanarlo y lanza un _magna arkus_ para crear un campo de defensa mientras se recuperaba el hechicero y pensaba a donde llevarlo antes de ir a Hogwarts ya que aunque fuera blanco sus amigos pensarían que no podría ser mas que una ilusión o un engaño para que los enemigos metieran un aliado y evitar que la defensa se organice y acabar con ella antes de que empiece, cuantas veces ha pasado eso (N.A TENGO QUE CONTESTARLO?' Pettirgrey (muerte a la rata), Percy Weasley …)

De repente el mago despierta y pregunta ¿quién eres tú?

Soy Harry Potter, me extraña que no sepas quien soy

Creo que muchos dicen que eres el salvador de esta tierra ¿verdad, Dijo el mago blanco

Si, acabé con Lord Voldemort, que era el señor oscuro y hemos tenido veinte años de paz, pero ahora hay una energía mucho peor que esa trabajando y ya viste a sus aliados

Que si sabré yo lo que nos espera, Heredero de Gondor, fue por mi torpeza que esto empezó y estoy aquí para ayudarte a defender esta tierra, ya que hay varias profecías acerca de ti. Ya conoces dos, pero hay por lo menos dos más, sólo que una de ellas aun no ha sido revelada

¿Cómo sabe que soy el Heredero de Gondor? ¿Quién es usted?

Mi nombre aun no lo puedo revelar, pero fui yo quien te dio ese sueño, por que fue por mis descuidos que surgió este mal

¿A qué te refieres con eso de que tus descuidos provocaron este mal? ¿Puedes explicarme eso?

Si puedo explicarlo, pero aun no es el tiempo ni el lugar para hacerlo, ya que aquí hay espías del enemigo y no deben de saber que estoy con ustedes ni que conocen el origen del mal

Mejor vamos a mi casa y ahí me cuentas todo, pero invitaré a algunos amigos para que escuchen tu historia y te tendremos que dar el suero de la verdad, para que nos diga toda la verdad ya que en estos momentos no se puede confiar en nadie, espero que lo entienda

Claro que lo entiendo, pero no creo que les sirva de mucho ya que soy alguien mucho mas viejo de lo que crees y con más poderes de los que sospechas, pero si con eso se sienten conformes por mi no hay problema

Bien viejo hechicero, para ir a mi casa lo mejor es aparecerse aunque sospecho que no sabe como hacerlo verdad

Por desgracia no, ¿Estamos muy lejos de tu casa? Es que estoy acostumbrado a caminar muchas millas a gran velocidad aunque tal vez tu y tu gente no este acostumbrado a caminar mucho

Es mejor aparecerse alla pero solo lo podría llevar estando desmayado, ya que solo así podria sujetarlo y aparecernos los 2 juntos

Está bien me haré el desmayado y me despiertas ya que estemos en tu casa

De acuerdo vámonos

¡PLIN! Ya llegamos

Hola Dobby ¡Estas ahí?

Si señor ¿Que puedo hacer por usted señor?

Puedes ir por Hermione a Hogwarts y decirle que venga con los de confianza a la sala y dile que traje a alguien con quien debemos de charlar

Enseguida Señor estaré de vuelta antes de que diga " mi mejor amigo se llama Lord Voldemort", ¿Dónde se reunirán para que se aparezcan directamente ahí?

En la biblioteca, diles que voy a darle algo de ropa a este amigo y allá nos vemos y que traigan suero de la verdad

De acuerdo, Harry Potter, Señor ¿Algo más en lo que le pueda servir?

Por el momento no, pero yo te aviso

Bien, vuelvo en seguida

Vamos por aquí Mago Blanco, vamos a buscarte ropa arriba, debo de tener algunas túnicas de su talla

PLIN PLIN PLIN PLIN KABUL,

Auch, Hermione por que te apareces donde yo iba a llegar, provocaste un choque

Perdón Ron, pero no fue mi culpa llegar antes y que elijas el mismo sitio que yo para aparecerte

Ya estamos todos, ven conmigo por favor, le molestaría sentarse en ese sofá y tomarse esa poción

En lo mas mínimo

Primero le presento a mis amigos, Hermione Granger la directora más joven de Hogwarts, Arthur Weasley actual Ministro de Magia, Charly y Bill Weasley, hijos de Arthur y jefes de los departamentos de seguridad y de los ahorros del mundo magico. Ginny Weasley profesora de Transformaciones, Neville Longbottom profesor de Herbologia, Luna Lovegood en Encantamiento y miembros encubiertos del Ministerio en Hogwarts para actuar en caso de desastres y avisar al Ministerio

Bien, ya que se que todos son de confianza les revelare mi nombre, soy Gandalf el Blanco

Bien Gandalf, usted me comentó que era su culpa el surgimiento de este mal ¿Nos podría explicar porqué?

Por supuesto Harry se los contaré, pero es una historia muy larga, antes el tiempo se divide por Eras, según lo cual estamos al final de la sexta Era

Disculpe Gandalf , dijo Hermione, ¿podría regresar al tema?

Por supuesto My Lady pero esto tiene mucho que ver

La primera Era según la historia de mi pueblo dice que este planeta fue creado por unas entidades casi inmortales llamadas Valar, pero hubo uno de ellos que era maligno como siempre, este ser se llamaba Melkor, esta Era fue terminada por el surgimiento de los Elfos y la primera derrota de Melkor

La Segunda Era estuvo marcada por el surgimiento de los hombres y enanos, la creación de los Silmarilis que eran las joyas mas bellas que representaban la paz de la tierra de los Valar, la separación entre los Elfos y los Valar, El resurgimiento de Melkor y la aparición de su lugarteniente Sauron, La guerra para recuperar los Silmarilis que no se recuperaron por cierto y la desaparición hasta ahora de Melkor

Una pregunta Gandalf

Si dime Hermione

¿Todas las Eras tienen la misma duración?

Estaba esperando esa pregunta, no Hermione, Las Eras se definen por los hechos importantes y representativos que generan un cambio radical en el mundo, realmente es difícil saber cuando se termina una Era y empieza otra

Ok Disculpa

No te preocupes, pero ¿no tendrán algo de comer? es que tengo tres Eras sin comer ya que estuve en un sueño inducido

Se te antoja algo en especial

Me gustaría probar algo típico de la comida de esta Era si no es mucha molestia

Espero que tengas mucha hambre ya que tendrás mucho de comer en menos de lo que cuento cinco, cuatro tres dos

¿Alguien pidió algo de comer?

Gracias Dobby ¿Nos podrías trae aquí la comida?

Eso si que no señor, van a pasar al comedor a comer o tendré que quemar su biblioteca

Ya vamos para allá Dobby

¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos hablando Dobby?

Cerca de diez horas ya son las once de la noche y tiene dos dias sin dormir bien Señor

En ese caso prepara habitaciones para todos con cambio de ropa

Ya estan listas Señor

Muchas gracias ¿También pusiste túnicas en la habitación de Gandalf?

Si señor, puse las de Dumbledore espero que no le moleste

Esta bien gracias

A la mañana siguiente algo despierta a Harry moviendo su cama como loco

¿Qué pasa Dobby? ¿Por qué me despiertas así?

Es que el señor Gandalf no esta en su cama y dejo algo como un mensaje pero no entiendo lo que quiere decir y si le paso algo

Tráeme el mensaje y a Hermione, si ya esta despierta para tratar de descifrarlo

Con mucho gusto algo mas y una bandeja con bizcochos para comer

En seguida señor

Me mandaste llamar Harry

Si Hermione, es que Dobby pasó por la habitación de Gandalf para ver si estaba descansando y se encontró esta carta o este mensaje y no entiendo que quiere decir

Es normal que no lo entiendas esta escrito en Runas y dice _Voy a dar un paseo por su bosque y regreso enseguida al comedor creo que desayunamos a las nueve y seguimos la historia y no se preocupen de mi se cuidarme muy bien solo _es normal que escriba así ya que aun no conoce nuestro alfabeto

Es verdad y supongo que al verte supo que sabias Runas y podías leerlo o esperaba regresar justo a las nueve sin alertar a nadie ya que seria la hora para que todos bajen, pero no se esperaba que Dobby pasara por su habitación antes

Justamente eso es, perdón por asustarlos pero al estar 3 eras en un sueño inducido le quita la ganas de dormir a cualquiera y quise pasear espero no haberlos preocupado y tal como dijo Hermione no se escribir en su lengua

Esta bien Gandalf vamos a desayunar

Después del desayuno fueron a la biblioteca a seguir contando la historia

Donde la tercera era la de El Señor de los Anillos (N.A no creo tener que subir un resumen de esto o si)

La cuarta era que fue donde surgieron los magos de manera rudimentaria y en la cual no había necesidad de separar a los muggles de los magos

En la quinta era que fue la era de Merlín y fue la era en la que los silmarilis fueron encontrados por los humanos y fueron elfos a reclamarlos, la historia se las contare con más detalle mas adelante, y la maldición de los elfos siendo convertidos en elfos domésticos

La sexta era fue la que comenzó con Hogwarts y aun estamos en ella

**RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

**DeI-HiOgA **gracias por tus reviews espero que te parezca interesante este capitulo

**Elementalhp** espero que siga estando interesante historia

**AlexiaRiddle** creo que nuestro amigo Voldy va a tener problemas con Gandalf jejeje risa demoniaca

**Ailuj** espero que te guste este capitlo y que lo veas interesante


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAMER LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA Y HAGO ESTO COMO SIMPLE DIVERSIÓN NO PARA GANAR DINERO ASI QUE NO ME DEMANDEN

**CAPITULO 5**

**DUDAS Y LA SEGUNDA GUERRA POR LOS SILMARILIS**

No puedo creer que la historia del Señor de los Anillos no sea totalmente cierta, es decir yo leí los libros originales que estan guardados en Hogwarts y se dice que el anillo del mal fue destruido y con eso Sauron también

Eso es lo que escribió Frodo Bolson pero para nuestra desgracia Melkor protegió el anillo haciendo que para destruirse tardase siglos en su forma de contar el tiempo, eras para mi y eso nunca lo supo Frodo por eso es que tu no lo sabias Hermione

Entiendo eso pero que tiene que ver eso con el señor oscuro de ahora

Simple Harry, es que Melkor hizo una profecía que decía

_Cuando los Istar sean innecesarios_

_Y la Tierra Media haya de nombre cambiado_

_Del mas profundo mal que no fue destruido por miedo a matar_

_Surgira Aquel con quien el Anillo Único se juntará_

_Para que la oscuridad renazca y con ella la tierra dominar_

_Y crear una era donde todo sea oscuro y triste_

_Sin esperanza para la luz resurgir_

_Recuérdenlo Istar_

Al escuchar esto los Valar decidieron que un Istar fuera puesto en un sueño inducido en la isla para que cuando el poder del anillo resurgiera evitara que alguien tomara el anillo. Pero no pude evitar que alguien tomara el anillo y surgiera esto no pude evitarlo ya que no sentí la presencia de Tommy y cuando me di cuenta ya se había combinado con el anillo por eso Harry voy a ser tu aliado para pagar mi error aunque me cueste la vida y los Valar hicieron una profecía pero aun no se cumple y tiene que ver contigo Harry

Conmigo dices

Así es Harry la profecía dice:

_En tiempos en los que esperanza no haya_

_Y presencia mágica como la de tu gente solo la de uno exista_

_Descubrirán en un humano un poder dormido_

_Que sabrán que si despierta incluso su poder superior al Nuestro será_

_Pero deben de tratar que esa persona no sea influenciada por el mal_

_Así que recuerden Istari _

_Si el mal renace peor que el de antaño_

_A esa persona unirse_

_Y su confianza ganarse _

_Sus conocimientos brindarle_

_Para acabar con el mal_

_Que los Silmarilis comenzaron_

_Recuerden que si este humano es gobernado por el mal_

_Llegara al Mundo un ser peor que Melkor_

_Al encontrase con este humano_

_Por una Espada lo reconocerán_

_Será la que derroto a Sauron cortando su anillo_

_Y en su empuñadura los Silmarils _

_Pero su dueño no conocerá su herencia _

_Y mucho menos de su espada la procedencia_

_Así que recuerden_

_Eviten que sea dominado por el mal_

_O más poderoso que los Valar será_

Pero eso significa que puedo ser el causante de un mal peor que todo lo visto en caso de que el lado de la luz me decepcione y en el otro caso seré mas poderoso que tus superiores Gandalf

Eso es verdad si ya te dije esta profecía y te conté la historia de cada era es para ganarme tu confianza

Y que quieres decir con que los Silmarilis estan en mi espada, y que es la espada que derroto a Sauron si mi espada proviene de Gryffindor

Eso es por que Godrig Gryffindor era descendiente de los gobernantes de Gondor y con un hechizo disminuyo el poder de los Silmarilis para que parecieran Gemas Comunes pero estas gemas sirven para avisar a su portador de cualquier mal y le permite usar su magia a través de la espada

Pero como pudo Godrig convertir a los Elfos en Elfos Domésticos

No fue Godrig quien lo hizo ya que Godrig nunca tuvo control de Gondor ya que la ciudad había sido destruida tiempo antes y solo quedaba un pequeño castillo de la Gran Gondor y además porque nunca encontró la cámara central que es donde debe romperse el maleficio

Pero si Godrig no encontró la cámara como se supone que yo la encuentre ya que él tuvo la espada desde siempre y yo solo en casos de extrema urgencia

Eso es por que esta espada escoge a sus herederos en casos de gran urgencia o sea tu eres heredero mientras Godrig fue solo un descendiente de la casa real de Gondor y posiblemente por eso nunca dio con la cámara pero yo creo que tu si darás con ella

Bien, vayamos a comer algo y luego nos cuentas que paso con los Silmarilis

Que buena comida

Gracias Señor Gandalf, Dobby se siente alagado por su comentario

No hay de que

Bien, ya que estamos todos o casi todos pues Arthur y los hermanos mayores Weasley estan en el ministerio tratando de jugar a cazar mortikais les pasaremos un informe de la reunión de hoy

Espero Ginny que tu familia no vaya en busca de esas criaturas o los cazadores se volverán la presa

No se preocupe, solo los estan teniendo delimitados y tratando de predecir sus movimientos, pero no estan cerca de ellos

Bien ahora les contare la segunda historia de los Silmarilis

Ya estábamos a mediados de la quinta era antes de que Merlín naciera y los Elfos habían desaparecido prácticamente del planeta y ya como no había asuntos que tratar su relación con los humanos se fue rompiendo hasta que con el único Rey con el que tenían algo de contacto era el heredero del reino de Gondor

Los Enanos aun tenían trato con los hombres y se encargaban de construir palacios que eran verdaderas bellezas con sus hachas, muchos decían que eran hechiceros, ellos lo tomaban como un cumplido ya que en verdad eran unos magos en el manejo de la piedra para la construcción, cuando iban a la ciudad de Gondor solo se encargaban de limpiar imperfecciones y eso ya que la ciudad no había sufrido cambios importantes desde la Tercera Era

En una de las excavaciones hechas por los humanos para aumentar la seguridad de la ciudad y parar tratar de construir casas bajo tierra para proteger a los civiles en caso de guerra, encontraron tres joyas que iluminaban como el mismo Sol cosa que fue notada desde la tierra de los Elfos, pero antes de que llegaran los Elfos el rey de esa época llamado John Farkwand que era el descendiente 60 de Aragorn les pregunta a los enanos si esas joyas habían sido hechas por ellos y olvidadas ahí, cosa a la que responden que lamentablemente no que no sabia quien hubiera hecho esas joyas pero no tenían manufactura enana

Entonces ese Rey John Farkuand les pido que pusieran esas joyas en la empuñadura de Andúril para aumentar su poder pero más aun para aumentar su belleza y asi hacer de ésta la espada más bella e importante entre los hombres

Cuando los Enanos terminaron este encargo llegaron los Elfos pidiendo esas joyas ya que eran lo único que les quedaba de recuerdo de los días antiguos o sea de la Primera Era

Pero el rey John Farkwand no quiso deshacerse de esas joyas ya que le traían una gran paz pero no solo eso sino que gracias a esta espada era respetado por los demás pueblos lo cual él ambicionaba y además les pidió una prueba de que esas joyas habían sido creadas por ellos

Esa fue una muy mala idea ya que los Elfos no mienten y al pedirles una prueba los ofendes y esa es una ofensa grave que origina una guerra y efectivamente eso sucedió

Los magos que eran los consejeros de John Farkwand le pidieron que entregara las joyas a los Elfos para evitar la desaparición del reino cosa que obviamente el Rey no tomo en cuenta y los magos se alejaron del conflicto y decidieron no participar a menos que fuera por algo indispensable

Al principio los Elfos trataron de negociar la entrega de las joyas a cambio de armas o de conocimientos de los puntos débiles de los enemigos o por otras joyas igual de bellas pero sin tanto valor sentimental para ellos pero como el Rey John Farkwand no quiso dejarles las joyas empezó la guerra. Originalmente los elfos solo herían pero no mataban ya que respetaban demasiado a los humanos como para matarlos pues estos aun respetaban a la naturaleza pero el Rey ordeno atacar hasta matar a los elfos por lo que los elfos empezaron a atacar mas fuerte y lo que desbocó la ira de los elfos fue que los guerreros del Rey usaron armas de los Orcos contra ellos por lo que los elfos empezaron a usar su poder mágico sobre la naturaleza para acabar con los humanos pero poco a poco sus ataques se hicieron negros y algunos magos empezaron a aprender magia negra fue en ese momento en el que los magos le brindaron sus poderes mágicos al Rey John Farkwand para solo lanzar un hechizo con la espada y acabar con los Elfos pero sin matarlos por lo que los Elfos quedaron reducidos a ser Elfos Domésticos y servir a los magos pero los elfos maldijeron al pueblo, en especial al rey y sus descendientes diciéndoles:

_Humanos tontos_

_Que a sus aliados han traicionado_

_Su reino será olvidado _

_Y la espada elegirá a su nuevo dueño_

_Que será un ser valiente _

_Y unidad traerá entre tu pueblo_

_Y a ustedes magos por los humanos serán perseguidos _

_Ya que contra nosotros osaron ponerse_

_Contra seres mas poderosos que ustedes_

_Con lo que habrá separación entre su pueblo_

_Y luchas entre los nacidos de magos y nacidos de humanos comunes_

_Pero habrá uno entre ustedes que será sabio entre sabios _

_Que será el maestro, amigo y consejero del siguiente Ser Digno de la Espada_

_Y será casi tan viejo como un Istar _

_Para Instruir a cuatro grandes Hechiceros para crear un colegio_

_Donde su gente será educada sin humanos comunes cerca_

_Uno de estos 4 será descendiente de Andúril_

_Y tendrá como protectores un león y un grifo dorado_

_Y el descendiente de este fundador puede ser el_

_Elegido para romper esta maldición_

_Aunque ninguno de los 2 sabrá el verdadero nombre de la espada _

_Hasta que esta historia les sea contada_

Así que, Harry, tu eres heredero de Gondor y eres el destinado para liberar a los elfos y para eso debes de ir con Dobby al palacio a buscar la cámara y traerme en un pergamino las runas que encuentres antes de entrar ahí por que no debemos de precipitarnos a menos que sea que no tengamos otra opción para liberar a los elfos y lo mismo para liberar a Albus Dumbledore así que por favor no te precipites

RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS

DeI-HiOgA GRACIAS POR APOYARNE A SEGUIR

Ailuj ESPERO QUE TE SIGA PARECIENDO INTERESANTE


	6. REGRESO A HOGWARTS

DISCLAMER LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA Y HAGO ESTO COMO SIMPLE DIVERSIÓN NO PARA GANAR DINERO ASI QUE NO ME DEMANDEN

**CAPITULO 6**

**REGRESO A HOGWARTS**

Cuando Harry supo esto decidió dormir bien esa noche y explicarle a Dobby que el y su raza hace tiempos fue maldita por un antepasado suyo y que para poder recuperar sus formas deberán de ir a Hogwartz y encontrar la cámara central y escribir todas las escrituras en pergaminos a tamaños real para hacer una representación para que entre Gandalf y Hermione tradujeran la escritura

Cuando Dobby escucho esto se sintió emocionado pero preocupado por los riesgos que Harry Potter correría para llegar a la cámara central por lo que fue de noche para tratar de encontrarla y hallar un camino por el cual llevar a Harry seguro

-Harry sabia que Dobby iba ha hacer eso y aunque le ordenara que no lo hiciera no le iba a obedecer ya que para Dobby lo mas importante es su seguridad aunque tenga que ir en contra de las ordenes de sus amos como demostró en su segundo año desobedeciendo tres veces a los Malfoy que eran su familia asi que lo dejo ir aunque dudaba que encontrara algo aunque tal vez encuentre puertas donde la llave sea la espada para abrir las puertas

A la mañana siguiente Lobby llega justo a tiempo para preparar el desayuno solo que se lleva un susto de muerte al encontrarse a Harry preparando el desayuno de todos, ya que según Dobby el señor Harry Potter no sabia que había ido a dar un vistazo a Hogwars en busca de la cámara central

- Hola Dobby hallaste la cámara central de Hogwarts por que te vi cuando te fuiste anoche

-Señor usted me vio cuando salí en la noche en busca de la cámara central y no me detuvo

- Claro que te vi Dobby y sabes que no te iba a detener ya que de todos modos ibas a ir a buscarla y llevarme por el camino menos peligroso ya que me quieres proteger siempre de los peligros y ni una orden lo hubiera impedido

El señor es muy bueno conmigo y no haye mucho solo halle 2 puertas que según vi se deben de abrir con su espada ya que una es profunda y hay que girar la perilla para entrar y en la segunda hay que parar horizontal la espada pero hay mas puertas que no pude ver. También sentí una energía antigua que me llamaba y decía que yo era el Rey de los Elfos y que al ser liberado yo serian liberados los demás Elfos que usted y yo quisiéramos señor ya que hay algunos Elfos que al estar en familias oscuras son Elfos que tienen deseos de venganza contra todos los seres humanos así que no es recomendable liberarlos

-Ya entiendo pero no seria mejor reunirlos a todos y ya según sintamos sus auras decir quienes se liberan y quienes no y explicarles a los que no por que razón no serán liberados a menos que cambien su actitud

-Puede que tengas razon señor Harry Potter

-Pero lo primero es llegar a Hogwarts para buscar la cámara y copiar los escritos y hacer un mapa para llegar la próxima vez

-Pero antes debe de desayunar Señor Harry Potter

-Esta bien Dobby ya voy al comedor revisa que no se queme la comida que hice

-No se preocupe Señor

- Hola a todos el desayuno esta casi esta listo

-Que raro que hoy no este puntual como siempre a las nueve el desayuno

-Es que Dobby se fue en la noche a Hogwartz a buscar la cámara y acaba de llegar, yo estaba preparando el desayuno pero ya me saco de la cocina

-Es normal que te saque ya que para un Elfo Domestico es una ofensa encontrarse a un mago en la cocina ya que es su lugar de trabajo

-Lo se Gandalf pero yo solo fui a ayudar para irnos pronto a Hogwarts

- Hablando de eso necesito que me prestes la espada para deshacer el hechizo de Grffindor y puedas usar la espada como era al cerrar la camara

-Pero es indispensable el cambiar asi la espada, es que no se si el hechizo que utilice contra esas criaturas sirva igual que bien que ahora

-Si servirá incluso mejor que antes ya que lo utilizaras con todo el poder que tenia originalmente la espada y los Silmarilis

- Si tú lo dices Gandalf te la prestare para que hagas el hechizo

-Gracias Harry Potter

- Aquí tienen el desayuno

- Gracias Dobby

- Bueno Gandalf ya nos vamos no te gustaria venir por nosotros a Hogwarts para que recibes la librería y te diviertas viendo los libros, tal vez aprendas algo util contra estas criaturas oscuras y si tienes problemas con los hechizos ahí estará Hermione para ayudarte

Creo que ríe y así descifraremos más rápido las escrituras, ¿ya llevas los pergaminos hechizados?

Por supuesto Gandalf

Bien Vámonos

-Dobby asegura las puertas que Gandalf quiere visitar Hogwarts

-Por supuesto Señor

-Quieres dar el paseo como lo hacen los estudiantes o aparecernos ahí, hay otro metodo pero no lo recomiendo

-Creo que como lo hacen los Estudiantes

-Bien dejame hacer una llamada a Hogwarts

-¿Hermione Granger estas ahí?

-Ah eres tu Harry

-Si te queria pedir 3 favores

-Dime cuales

-Es que Gandalf va a ir con migo y Dobby para estudiar la biblioteca y como se que te gusta estar ahí me gustaría que le hicieras compañía, además de que nos preparas una habitación para cada uno y que si podríamos ir en el Expreso para que Gandalf conozca el camino al Colegio

-Pör los primeras 2 peticiones no hay problema, solo que no se si tengamos a alguien para manejar el Expreso, esperame cinco minutos y te confirmo

- Hecho Hermione

-Harry si puedes viajar en el expreso ya te estan esperando

-Gracias por todo, Dobby se aparecera haya con nuestro equipaje

-Lo estare esperando

-Bien Gandalf debemos de tomar un Taxi para llegar a la estación de trenes, es eso o aparecerse ahí pero es mas seguro ir en taxi ya que en la estación de trenes hay muchos muggles, humanos corrientes, para que me entiendas ya que se mueven mucho en trenes

-En ese caso vamos como muggles, es seguro el taxi, es que en mi época no había y no se como son

- Si son seguro y además si hay problemas podemos desaparecernos y reaparecer lejos de ahí o yo te llevaría conmigo

-Esta bien vámonos

-Bien Gandalf ya estamos en la Estación de trenes, confía en mi y sígueme a donde vaya ya que tenemos que atravesar la barrera que divide los andenes 9 y 10

-Es el único camino para llegar al Tren, es que no creo que haya nada hay

-Yo pensé lo mismo la primera vez pero te vas a sorprender con la vista del Andén y más con el Tren

- Esta bien vamos juntos

-PUM bienvenido Gandalf al Andan 9 3/4 ahorita no se ve tan espectacular ya que no hay alumnos ni padres de familia despidiendo a sus hijos y dándoles consejos para el colegio y diciéndoles que les quieren

-Bien Gandalf entremos al Tren, esto nos llevara algunas horas así que mejor acomódate bien para el viaje

-Que paisaje tan espectacular hay en este camino

-Lo se Gandalf

-Estamos a la mitad del camino asi que ahorita va a venir la señora del carrito para que comamos algo antes de llegar aunque son casi puras golosinas

-Esta bien Harry compra de todo para probar

-Era lo que iba a hacer

-jajaja por que será que suponía que lo ibas ha hacer

-llegamos a Hogwarts quieres ir por el camino de los de primer año o por lo de los demás

-¿Cual es la diferencia?

-Los de primer año van en botes a travez del lago y los demas en las carrozas tiradas por los Threastells que son esos caballos que viste y te inclinaron la cabeza al verte

-Prefiero ir por el lago

-Bien vámonos, hola Hagrid nos podrías llevar a Hogwarts en los botes

-Por supuesto Harry y bienvenido de nuevo espero que pases a visitarme antes de que te vayas

-Lo intentare gran Amigo, lo intentare y por cierto te presento a Gandalf un nuevo aliado en esta guerra, no, no es Dumbledore pero nos ayudara a recuperarlo para esta guerra que se avecina

-Hola Hagrid un gusto conocerte, estas muy ocupado esta noche o podrías acompañarme esta noche para ver que criaturas habitan en este bosque y ver cuales querrán ser nuestras aliadas en esta nueva guerra y ver como poner trampas en el Bosque para que no tengamos visitas indeseables

-Por supuesto que podria ir contigo pero es muy peligroso ir haya sin haber planeado la expedición y en una noche no podrás ver a todas las criaturas

-Pero veremos a varias y las demás noches veremos las siguientes y así revisamos nuestras trampas

-De acuerdo será para mi un placer acompañarte a dar estos paseos

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**

**Dei HiOgA **AUN FALTA PARA LA LIBERACIÓN DE LOS ELFOS PERO NO DESESPERES

**Elementalhp** LEGOTAS LLEGARA MAS ADELANTE COMO REFUERZO EN ESTA LUCHA

**Ailuj** ESPERO QUE SIGA GUSTANDOTE

**AlexiaRiddle **GRACIAS POR DECIRME QUE TE GUSTO COMO JUNTE LA ESPADA DE HARRY CON LA DE ARAGORN

**AgosMalfoy **POR SUPUESTO QUE ME GUSTA EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS


	7. RECUENTOS DEL PASEO NOCTURNO Y UNAS MASC

**CAPITULO 7**

**RECUENTOS DEL PASEO NOCTURNO Y UNAS MASCOTAS**

- Buenos días Gandalf ¿Qué tal estuvo el paseo?

-Hola Harry pues no estuvo tan bien como esperaba

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos sin estar nosotros presentes?

- Hola Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville; Gandalf me estaba contando que no le fue tan bien como esperaba

-¿Como es eso Gandalf?

-Los centauros no van a participar en la lucha a menos que los ataquen primero o se los digan las estrellas

-Típico de ellos

-Los gigantes solo nos ayudaran en defensa pero no quieren atacar a otros magos ya que perderían lo poco que han ganado de reconocimiento

-Lo comprendo pero al menos serian una buena defensa

-Las arañas de Aragog solo nos ayudaran si no hay basiliscos y si los dejamos alimentarse de las criaturas

- Es normal que no ayuden si hay basiliscos cerca y en cuanto se alimenten de las criaturas no creo que haya problemas

-Pero tenemos un problema los hombres lobos y vampiros no quieren participar ya que en la última guerra casi desaparecieron, aunue ya tienen derechos, y piden que si lucha se le entreguen cuerpos de magos casi muertos para aumentar su población sin romper los tratados que han firmado

-Eso si esta difícil de lograr pero veremos que se puede hacer

-Lo que mas nos preocupa es que parecen haber 30 basiliscos cerca ya que encontramos sus huevos que acaban de nacer pero de esos 30 ya nos deshicimos de 20

-Esto fue una desagradable sorpresa

-Creéme que lo se y lo peor es que todos los gallos estan muertos. Los unicornios, threastal, aunque no sean de mucha ayuda, los pegasos y dragones nos ayudaran en esta lucha como vigías y manteniendo a raya a los enemigos hasta que lleguemos los magos

-Los tritones y las sirenas nos ayudaran para crear pequeños ríos para tratar de detenerlos un tiempo

-Los gnomos nos ayudaran ha hacer agujeros para atrapar a nuestros enemigos, aunque hay que tener cuidado pues podremos caer en las trampas

-Hemos dejado algunas trampas para evitar espías

-Pero hemos encontrado una serpiente muy peligrosa que parece estar cuidando algo y tiene una energía oscura pero no sirve a Lord Saumort pero tampoco a nosotros, me dijo cuando se comunico con mis pensamientos que debía de conocer a Harry Potter para decidir si apoya a algún bando en esta guerra o si vuelve a desaparecer y no ayuda a ningún bando ya que no esta de acuerdo con Saumort

-Entiendo será bueno ir a verla pero por el momento hay que buscar la cámara de Hogwarts

-Vamos Dobby llévame por el camino que estudiaste ayer

-Tenemos un problema señor, el camino ha sido bloqueado, parece que no quisieran que lleguemos a la cámara

-Bueno en ese caso debes de saber otro camino para llegar ahí pero mas peligroso

-Es verdad señor

-Bien vámonos

-Como usted desee Señor

- Debemos de ir a la Torre de Gryffindor esta ahí la entrada

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible? En mis 7 años de estudios no encontre nada sospechozo, ni nada que parezca una puerta

-Eso es normal señor

-En ese tiempo ya tenias la espada de Gryffindor así que no tenias por que entrar por lo que la puerta no aparecía ya que solo podria aparecer o para llevarte por la espada y para tratar de ir mas al fondo dentro del castillo y el castillo brinda su ayuda cuando es indispensable

-Bien Dobby guíame a la cámara de Gogrid Gryffindor

-Solo debes de seguir la escalera, en el camino sentirás que revisaran tu ama, eso es normal asi que no oculte nada señor

-Bien gracias por avisarme Dobby

- Llegamos Señor ahí hay algo que el señor debe de copiar para enseñárselo a Gandalf:

_Bienvenido seas Heredero_

_Si aquí te encuentras_

_Es por que el mal despertó_

_Toma mi espada y su funda_

_Si de Gondor el heredero eres_

_Despertaras de su sueño a dos mascotas_

_Las cuales me ayudaron_

_Pero nunca todos sus poderes revelaron_

_Pero si ante ti despiertas totalmente fieles serán_

_Pasa por las camaras de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff_

_Para pistas obtener_

_Si digno de sus favores eres mas mascotas obtendrás_

_Pero cuidado ya que en los caminos trampas hay_

_Donde deberás con prudencia y no solo con valor actuar_

_Para a las otras cámaras llegar_

_Y sus obsequios guardar_

-Bien Dobby ya lo copie ahora busquemos la funda de la espada y veamos que mas cosas dejo Godrig que nos puedan servir

-Si señor haya hay un cuarto con una gran biblioteca y una buena colección de Escobas de Quidditch y de carrera, creo que hay incluso de hasta ahora, me parece que aquí dormía Godrig

-Bien me llevare una Saeta de Fuego Azul para cualquier emergencia, puedes hacer duplicados que sean idénticos de estos libros, es que a Hermione le encantarían y sospecho que no podrán salir de las cámaras de los fundadores

-Con solo pedirlo usted se realizaran las copias y se mandaran donde usted desee Señor

-Bien en ese caso, _Duplicatum librus _y _Aparecium con Gandalf_

-Listo Dobby puedes ir a ver si llegaron los libros, o aquí no puedes desaparecerte

-Voy Señor pero seria mejor que primero vaya por la funda y las mascotas para avisarles de todo, tal vez las mascotas sepan algo mas que debamos de saber

-Tienes razón Dobby

-Tenga cuidado Señor pueden haber trampas antes de llegar al escritorio

-Lo se Dobby

-Por la varita con pluma de fénix y la espada Anduril con los Silmarilis que todas las pruebas recaigan en mi y si demuestro ser digno heredero de las 2 cosas que me deje llegar por la funda y las mascotas de las de Godrig hablo

En ese instante le llegaron a Harry muchos ataques los cuales el recibio sin moverse hasta que acabaron y el seguia de pie por lo que paso la prueba, asi que Harry se acerca y pone su espada en un sitio en el escritorio y la gira para tener acceso a la funda y a las mascotas

-Hola Joven, somos las mascotas de el heredero de Gondor aunque también ayudamos a Gryffindor, somos un grifo dorado y un león, ¿podrías tocarnos con tu varita y liberarnos?

-Por supuesto que si, ¿saben si hay algo mas de valor en esta sala fuera de ustedes, la espada, la funda, los libros y las escobas?

-Hay tres cosas más que debes de recoger, el báculo de Gryffindor, su varita y unos diarios de toda la familia desde Aragorn hasta tu padre

-¿Como obtengo estas cosas?

-El león abrirá una pared donde estan los diarios, estos puedes sacarlos, y yo el grifo abriré la otra pared donde estan el vaculo y todas las varitas de todos los magos de la familia

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda ¿puedo mandar los diarios y las varitas con unos amigos para que los cuiden mientras pasó por las demás salas de los fundadores?

-Solo si son de entera confianza y no tratan de jugar con las varitas y menos con los báculos mas antiguos ya que para tener un arma secreta contra Lord Saumort deberás de ir con el fabricante de varitas que quieres una varita especial con todas las características de las varitas que ahí tienes y de los báculos además de unos pelos de cada mascota de los fundadores leales a la luz y si pudieras encontrar una escama de basilisco o polvo de sus colmillos mucho mejor para tener algo de Lord Saumort y usarlo en su contra

-Si lo son, Dobby ya escuchaste llévales todo esto y que no usen las varitas ni los báculos y que traigan a Ollivander para ofrecerles este trabajo

-En seguida Señor

-Supongo que ustedes me acompañaran por las siguientes 2 cámaras para ir por las mascotas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff o no Valor y Amistad

-Por supuesto Señor

-Llámenme Harry, un momento ¿Cómo es que Dobby y yo les entendemos si se supone que su lenguaje es muy distinto al nuestro?

-Por que nos comunicamos mentalmente contigo y con cualquiera que te sea de confianza

-Entiendo vamonos ya que llego Dobby

-Bien vayamos por esta puerta para ir a la siguiente cámara:

_Bienvenido Heredero de Gryffindor_

_Y si las mascotas despertaste de Gondor Igual_

_Para llegar a mi casa mucho tus manos te has de ensuciar _

_Al menos que al tejon encuentres_

_Y ayudarte desee_

_Busca también al conejo pelirrojo_

_El de gran ayuda para una familia_

_Cercana será_

_Ya que aunque el valor caracteriza_

_A esta casa _

_Su origen es trabajador_

_Y ensuciarse las manos no les preocupa_

_Puedes una escoba usar_

_Para las 2 criaturas encontrar_

_Y a mi cámara ingresar_

-Que bueno que soy buscador de Quidditch, esas habilidades me servirán mucho ahora, amigos si encuentran algo llámenme mentalmente y estaré ahí

-Harry el conejo esta en la cima de las piedras quieres que haga un derrumbe para obligarlo a bajar

-No amistad muchas gracias a Helga no le gustaría que lastimáramos a sus amigos, aunque ya se como bajarlo. Retínense un poco y hagan un hueco para meter la tierra que se desprenda ahí. _¡AQUA TORRENTES MAXIMUS!_

Bien el conejo atrapado y ya vi al tejon pero esta en un sitio de donde salir no puede ni yo entrar pero ya se que hacer _¡APARECIUM ENREDADERUM LUMINUS!_ listo eso ayudara a salir al tejon y lo atrapare al salir

-Listo Helga dejame entrar a tu cámara por favor

-Felicidades heredero eres digno de mi Lanza, la lanza de la tierra, esta lanza crea prisiones y trampas de tierra para atrapar cualquier criatura oscura, su uso seria excelente en las manos de Ginny Weasley ya que la familia a la que me refiero son los Weasley ya que ellos son mis descendientes y ellos al aceptarte en la familia te hacen ser mi Heredero ya que tienes muy apegados mis valores en ti. Además de eso te dejo mi colección de semillas de plantas algunas de las cuales pueden ser ofensivas contra las fuerzas que traten de entrar en Hogwarts y al ser antiguas serán difíciles de ser vencidas. Las criaturas a las que atrapaste para llegar aquí son mis mascotas así que serán tuyas y serán excelentes informadores

y claro esta todas mis varitas y báculos para que junto a las demás varitas y báculos lograr un arma especial contra Lord Saumort

-En ese caso Dobby lleva el arco con Hermione las semillas y los libros que encuentres con cada semilla con Neville Longbottom y las varitas y báculos con Gandalf

- Si señor enseguida y trae algo de comida, apunte la conversación con el espíritu de Hufflepuff también la llevo con los señores

-Espera Dobby aun no te vayas hay algo más que debemos apuntar aquí mira a las mascotas estan sacando algo en la pared:

_Bien hecho heredero del valor_

_La tierra honores te da_

_En la cámara central _

_Más espadas y lanzas encontraras_

_Con poderes un poco menores a estos que tienes _

_Pero que en la lucha ayudaran_

_Pero no solo a Rawenclaw debes de visitar_

_A la cama de Slyrheryn debes de volver_

_Ya que hay ciertas cosas que debes de tener_

_Antes que en malas manos vayan a caer_

_Si eres heredero de las armas de los 4 fundadores_

_No solo a tu mentor a este mundo traerás_

_Si no que podrías traer al mas poderoso mago blanco_

_Que la historia recuerde_

Bien ya lo llevo mientras abra la puerta mientras regreso para ir a la casa de Ravenclaw

-Gracias Dobby creo que pediré prestada esta lanza ara la siguiente prueba

-Entendido Señor

-Esfuerzo, Esperanza ayuden a Valor y Amistad para abrir la puerta hacia la casa de Rawenclaw

-Por supuesto Harry

_Heredero del valor y del esfuerzo_

_Que en busca del conocimiento vienes_

_Debes de atrapar al águila y al búho _

_Para en mi cámara entrar_

_Las mascotas pueden ayudarte a localizarlas_

_Pero atraparlas tu solo deberás_

_Si quieres puedes usar tu escoba _

_Para esto lograr_

_Suerte heredero para tu misión cumplir_

-En ese caso usare mi Saeta de Fuego Azul para pasar esta prueba

-Mascota me pueden ayudar a buscarlas pero no las capturen

-Entendido Harry

-Voy a liberar el águila saldrá directo a tus manos prepárate Harry

-Cuando quieras Valor estoy listo

-Bienvenido a la caza del águila y del búho somos sus comentaristas Esperanza y Esfuerzo

-Valor acaba de liberar de la jaula del águila mientras amistad busca al buho

-Pero que veo esta águila es más escurridiza que una Snitch veamos como la atrapa nuestro amigo Harry

-Estoy de acuerdo Esperanza Harry va a necesitar mucho esfuerzo para atrapar este águila

-Que buen chiste Esfuerzo

-Harry se lanza de la escoba para atrapar el águila y la tiene y Amistad lo recoge abajo y no se lastimo Harry y nos deja el águila mientras va por el búho

-Amistad ya lo encontró y lo saca y empieza la cacería y si Harry Potter lo atrapa cuando la confunde con un hechizo _lumos_

-Oh miren eso la camara esta hasta arriba vamos a tener que subir todo esto

-No Necesariamente Esperanza, el aguila y el búho los pueden llevar a ti y a Amistad puede llevar volando a Harry y yo llegare saltando por los riscos hasta la cámara de Ravenclaw

-Entonces hagámoslo

-Llegamos Harry ahora a buscar las reliquias de Ravenclaw

-Creo que no debemos de buscar mucho miren esta biblioteca y ese arco que resplandece

_Bienvenido Heredero de Gryffindor_

_Que hasta aquí has llegado_

_Protege este mundo de la oscuridad_

_Dale a la Directora de Hogwarts_

_Mis libros y mi Arco_

_Mi arco lanza flechas de luz_

_Que detienen y acaban con las criaturas oscuras_

_Mi heredera de esta Era nacida de muggles es_

_Y Directora de Hogwarts también_

_Ya tienes las 3 llaves para rescatar a tu Tutor_

_Pero si logras poder las herencias de Salazar poseer_

_Tendrás mas ayuda para esta guerra finalizar_

_Ya sabes que hacer con mis Varitas y Báculos_

_Así que llevártelos con los demás_

-Bien Dobby ya sabes que hacer

-Si señor pero aun no puedo irme mire a las 6 mascotas acaban de sacar una nueva profecía

_Heredero de Gryffindor Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw_

_A ti nosotros los herederos te honramos_

_Para la cámara central encontrar primero debes_

_Encontrar la cámara de Salazar _

_Y de sus mascotas su ayuda contar_

_Solo cuando las ocho mascotas te ayuden_

_Las dos cámaras más especiales encontraras_

_En una tu antiguo Tutor esta_

_Y en otra un mago que muchos saben de el_

_Pero nunca su tumba se pudo hallar_

-Bien Dobby creo que debemos de ir a la Camara de los Secretos

-No estoy tan seguro señor por que hay una puerta ahí que da a las mazmorras que es donde esta la sala común de Slytheryn

-Como sabes eso Dobby

-Por que cuando trabajaba en Hogwarts me tocaba limpiar las cuatro casas y siempre debajo de esta casa hay unas escaleras que comunica con las otras cuatro casas formando una X en tercera dimensión pero como no se podía acceder al centro de la X los elfos hicimos una escalera rodeando la parte prohibida para movernos por ahí

-Supongo que esa parte es donde esta Dumbledore y de donde salían las voces de que eras el Rey de los Elfos

-Así es Señor

-Sabiduría, Conocimiento voy a necesitar de su ayuda ya que posiblemente nos encontremos con serpientes que nos impedirán el paso y debemos de saber cuando se acerquen para evitar conflictos innecesarios

-Como digas Harry, ¿nos podemos comer las serpientes?

-De preferencia no, quiero que el espíritu de Slytherin vea que respeto a sus mascotas como lo he hecho con todas ustedes ante sus espíritus

-Tienes razón Harry discúlpanos

-No se preocupen:

_Heredero de Hogwarts _

_Que en tres casas has sido aceptado_

_Para llegar a mí casa deberás de demostrar_

_Las cualidades de las tres casas _

_Y claro Astucia y doblar las reglas_

_Pero no romperlas_

_No todos mis descendientes son como Riddle_

_Pero si a todos nos gustan las serpientes_

_Si puedes hablar parcel úsalo_

_Pero demuestra la astucia para llegar _

_O mi prueba perderás_

_Ah lo olvida escoba voladora_

_No podrás usar_

-Bien muchachos dejare mi escoba aquí

-Dobby puedes llevar mi escoba con las demás

-Por supuesto señor

-Dice el texto que para entrar a la casa de Slytherin debo de usar las habilidades de las 3 casas. Creo que ya se que hacer

----- Hablado en parcel

------Serpientes escúchenme por favor a la casa de Slytherin he de llegar uniéndose todas un puente que desde aquí hasta haya pueden llegar con eso voy a demostrar astucia, inteligencia y valor y las mascotas irán cerca para en caso de emergencia no perder a ninguna de ustedes y que no se lesionen, ¿me quieren ayudar?

-----Solo te ayudaremos por que hablas _parcel_ y por que demostraste ser astuto ya que habían muchas trampas en el camino

-----Muchas gracias por su ayuda ¿van a querer algo a cambio?

------Si solo que acabes con Lord Saumort y que tengas una serpiente como aliada para que el mundo mágico nos deje de ver como una amenaza

-----Trato hecho, supongo que la serpiente reina esta en la Cámara de Slytherin y no es el basilisco de la cámara secreta

-----No es ese basilisco, es su madre pero Tom M Riddle nunca encontró esta cámara ya que esta camara fue hecha por Slytheryn antes de ser un mago oscuro y cuando Salazar se fue los otros 3 herederos la hechizaron para que solo alguien con los principios originales de Slytherin nos convenciera de su ayuda y al igual que la de las mascotas de Slytherin

-----Muy bien muchas gracias por su ayuda

----- No hay de que heredero de Hogwarts

-Bien las serpientes nos servirán de puente ya que hay muchas trampas en las escaleras

-No se si debamos de confiar en ellas

-No solo escuche sus voces sino también sus sentimientos y sus deseos y si son de confianza, pero vayan debajo Valor y Amistad para atrapar cualquier serpiente y evitar que se accidenten

-Si ese es tu deseo Harry así será

-----Bien Harry ya estamos aquí para entrar debes de ponerte en el hueco con forma de humano, el hueco se ajustara a tu figura y te va a tragar y seras estudiado tanto en sentimientos y tus razones de luchar y ver que tan blanco o negro hechicero eres

-----Gracias por la información podría pedirles unos favores

-----Por supuesto será un gran honor ayudarlo mientras no tengamos que atacar de primera

-----No se preocupen solo les lanzare unos hechizos para mejorar un mapa y el mismo hechizo se los lanzare a mis amigos para tener un mapa de Hogwarts el bosque prohibido y Hogsmade con sus al rededores para vigilar a las criaturas de nuestro lado y del de nuestro enemigo, además de eso las quiero para que escuchen sus comunicaciones y nos informen de ellas

------Eso es algo que si podemos hacer cuente con nosotras, quieres tanto pasillos para humanos, elfos, enanos, hobbits y criaturas magicas, para tener control total

-----Si por favor

------En dos días lo tendrás todo listo ¿o es mucho tiempo?

----- Esta bien gracias

-Esta es la entrada de la cámara espérenme aquí y cuiden de las armas ya que debo de entrar solo

-Si Harry y buena idea el hacer sentir útiles a las serpientes sin trabajar en algo oscuro

-Lo hice por que son muy buenas en sus trabajos, luego ustedes les ayudaran

-Si señor

_Bienvenido Heredero de Hogwarts_

_Mi prueba pasado has_

_Eres digno de mis posesiones mas preciadas_

_Mi báculo y varita así como la de mis descendientes_

_No tenebrosos_

_Mis mascotas un basilisco llamado Pureza_

_Y una hidra llamada Astucia_

_Al igual que pociones con las que_

_A tus padres podrás de la muerte regresar_

_Locuras por cruccio curar_

_Y un libro sobre el arco de la muerte _

_Para a personas justas de ahí traer_

_Tómalo pronto _

_Rescata a tu Tutor_

_Y al mas famoso hechicero También_

_De quien descendiente eres_

_La oscuridad no tardara en dar un saludo_

_Y los cuatro blancos de todas las Eras_

_Frenar debe_

_Para evitar que la oscuridad_

_Todo gobierne_

_Y salvar la flama de la esperanza_

_Mi arma un báculo dorado es_

_Que en lo que necesites se convierte _

_Por lo que un arma infalible tendrás_

_Para esta lucha parar_

-Aquí estoy con todo, Dobby llévanos al Gran Comedor con todo lo que vez aquí

-En seguida Señor pero aun no es prudente irnos ya que no has visitado la cámara central ni visto si tiene inscripciones para llevar a descifrar

-Tienes razón vamos a ver eso rápido

-Vaya Señor es la primera vez que el encantamiento no esta repeliéndonos

-Debe de ser por que las mascotas estan en los interruptores y por que fuimos aceptados por los cuatro grandes de Hogwarts

-Muy posiblemente Señor, ¿Señor escucha eso?

- Si Dobby apuntémoslo:

_Elfo Domestico_

_Que por el heredero de Hogwarts_

_Como un igual tratado eres_

_Serás el Rey de tu raza_

_Cuando esta liberada sea_

_Pero debes de hacer todo tu pueblo_

_A la causa de luz apoye_

_O a su antigua condición regresaran_

_Puedes liberar a algunos_

_Y a los que oscuros sentimientos_

_Sin transformar dejar_

_Ya que esos elfos_

_En Orcos se convertiran_

_Y atacaran hasta acabar con la paz_

_Y una alianza con Lord Saumort pactar_

-¿Lo apunto todo Señor?

-Si Dobby todo apuntado y no nos convendría tener mas enemigos ya que los Orcos fueron terribles enemigos de Gandalf y Gondor

-Ahora vayamos por la última profecía y regreso al Gran Comedor

-Si señor

-Ahí esta la profecía:

_Heredero de Gondor y Hogwarts_

_Esta aquí a quien buscas_

_Digno eres de entrar_

_Pero debes una noche especial_

_Para no solo a tu Mentor salvar_

_Sino a tus primeros aliados liberar_

_Debe de ser una noche oscura_

_Donde se vean 4 formas en las paredes _

_De esta camara_

_Cada forma representa un arma_

_De los 4 de Hogwarts_

_Que al girarlas _

_La cámara abrirás_

_Y la primera parte de tu misión cumplirás_

**RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

**PRIMERO QUE NADA POR QUE SOLO ME DEJARON 2 EN ESTE CAPITULO ESTOY TRISTE**

**AlexiaRiddle**ESPERO QUE HAYAN HABIDO SUFICIENTES REVELACIONES PARA TU GUSTO JAJAJA

**Sonia11 **VAYA UNA NUEVA LECTORA QUE DEJAS REVIEW QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE COMO ESTOY JUNTANDO ESTAS 2 GRANDES JOYAS DE LA LITERATURA


	8. UNAS ARMAS SECRETAS Y UN EXTRAÑO ALIADO

**CAPITULO 8**

**UNAS ARMAS SECRETAS Y UN EXTRAÑO ALIADO**

-Bien Dobby regresemos al Comedor que tengo un hambre que sería capaz de comerme un Colacuerno Húngaro

-Pero Señor los Dragones tienen las pieles muy duras ¿como se puede comer uno?

-Hay Dobby es una expresión que significa que me muero de hambre

-Entendido Señor ya es hora de la cena así que ya deben de tener algo preparado y yo me encargo de la comida de las mascotas

-Bien Dobby llévanos al Gran Comedor para comer y después platicar con los demas

-Entendido Señor vamos para halla pero usted debe de poder aparecerse en el Gran Salón sin Problemas ya que lo reconocieron como Heredero de Hogwarts

-Lo se Dobby pero no quiero usar ese poder al menos que haya una batalla y tenga que llegar a apoyar en la defensa, con lo que desconcertaría a los enemigos y será un arma secreta

-Bien entonces vámonos, mascotas deben de tocarme a mí o al Señor Harry Potter para llegar al Gran Salón

-Bien Valor, Amistad ¿Qué se les antoja de comer?

-Un buen trozo de carne de jabalí estaría bien para nosotros Dobby

-Se las cocino o cruda

-Cruda por favor tenemos siglos con este antojo y no vamos a dejar que pierda el sabor al ser cocinada, con todo respeto Dobby

-Entendido ningún problema

-Esfuerzo, Esperanza ¿que se les antoja para comer?

-Un gran plato con todas las verduras que haya en este siglo crudas por favor

-Entendido ya estan preparando sus platillos

-Sabiduria, Conocimiento ¿Qué quieren de comer?

-Un plato con serpientes y animales pequeños que estén malheridos para acabar con sufrimiento

-Entendido

-Pureza, Astucia ¿que quieren para comer?

Un plato de roedores estará bien con huevos de águila y búho

-Entendido van en un segundo

-¿Pureza, Astucia por que pidieron huevos de águila y búho para cenar?

- Eso fue por que Sabiduría y Conocimiento pidieron serpientes

-Eso es verdad amigas mías pero ellas pidieron a serpientes malheridas para evitar que sufran mas y ustedes pidieron huevos que es de donde suegira nueva vida

-Perdón Harry no lo pensamos así, solo queríamos venganza sin pensar en el por que de el pedido de Sabiduría y Conocimiento ¿Podrías decirle a Dobby que no queremos los huevos?

-Hecho Amigas

-Bien Harry, ya estan la comida de las mascotas en el Gran Comedor, solo que tenemos un problema con Pureza

-¿Cual problema Dobby?

-Que es un basilisco y mataría a cualquiera que vea a los ojos, pero Gandalf nos mando unos anteojos especiales para Pureza

-Bien dámelos Dobby. Pureza te tengo que poner estas cosas en los ojos para que no petrifiques a nuestros aliados

-Si tú lo dices Harry pero ¿podré ver aun con esas cosas en mis ojos?

-Claro que si amigo te doy mi palabra, pero ponértelos te voy a tener que desmayar para hacerlo sin peligro

-Esta bien Harry hazlo

-Listo Pureza que tal vez ahora, puedes abrir bien tus ojos no te preocupes

-Seguro

-Si Pureza

-Bien los abriré, waw que bien veo ahora veo incluso mejor que antes

-Te lo dijimos y si es indispensable el poder de tus ojos estos lentes lo sabrán y te dejaran atacar si es enemigo, si es un aliado aunque quieras petrificarlo no lo podrás hacer

-Entiendo Harry

-Bien Dobby ya nos podemos ir al Gran Comedor

-Entendido Señor ya nos aparecemos haya

-Hola a todo el mundo, antes que nada estas son las mascotas de los 4 fundadores y son de entera confianza y desde ahora comerán con nosotros si no es mucha molestia y después de comer hablamos de las casas

-Si Harry esta bien

-Muchas gracias por la comida

-No hay de que Dobby

-Señor ¿podemos recorrer los terrenos para evitar ser atacados mientras platica con sus amigos?

-Háganlo con cuidado no queremos que sean descubiertos

-Entendido Señor

-Esperen un momento _creates_ _magicus mapus_

-Salgan y recorran todo en formas de cuadros alrededor del colegio para crear un mapa de todo esto

-Si Señor nos vamos

-¿Quiere que deje a alguna serpiente aquí para custodiarlo y si algo malo pasa nos avise y lleguemos de inmediato?

-Mejor dejen que les corte un poco de pelo y plumas y escamas y unas gotas de sangre para no llamarlos rápido

-Si señor pero podemos saber para que lo quiere

-Como vamos ha hacer una varita con todos los núcleos de las varitas y báculos ya existentes quiero tener algo de cada uno de ustedes para hacer mas poderosa la varita y el báculo resultante

-Entendido Señor tome 2 muestras de cada cosa

-Ya listo ya se pueden ir

-Bien como han leído en los escritos necesitamos de Ollivander pero lo tenemos que traer aquí con todos sus inventos y maquinaria para fabricar las varas y extraer núcleos de otras

-Eso lo sabemos Harry, el problema es como explicarle esto sin que nos crea loco y sacarlo de su local

-Lo se Hermione tal vez si fuera por el y le llevara una de cada una entienda pero seria arriesgado

-Y si pones en un pensadero lo que viste y se lo enseñas y luego sacas el pensamiento

-Creo que haré eso Gandalf

-Dobby necesito un pensadero sabes si existe alguno que después de verse un recuerdo no se pueda volver a usar

-Hay uno asi en su casa Señor ¿Quiere que vaya por el?

-Si Dobby por favor

-En seguida Señor

-Aquí lo tienes Harry Potter

-Gracias Dobby, ahora almacemos la visita y que vea todo lo que tenemos aquí para realizar las nuevas varitas y báculo

- Empieza ahora Harry

-Transferencia Completa

-Bien Hermione me prestas tu despacho para ir por Ollivanders

-Por supuesto Harry mientras terminamos de leer esto

-Ollivanders Varitas

-Señor Potter ¿se puede saber que hace usted a estas horas de la noche en mi tienda?

-Es muy largo de contar y más difícil aun que creer así que será mejor que se meta en mi pensadero y lo vea usted mismo

-Como usted diga Harry

-Póngase cómodo para verlo

-Esto es increíble Señor Harry Potter. ¿En verdad quiere que una todas esas varitas en una sola y todos esos báculos en uno solo?

-Así es Ollivanders además que hay 16 cosas mas que quisiera agregarle a cada una. Pero como ha visto tenemos un nuevo enemigo así que me gustaría que realizara esto en pleno secreto y por eso quiero llevarlo a Hogwarts para que los espías de nuestro enemigo no lo sepan

-Es que nunca he trabajado fuera de este local así que si no puedo trabajar aquí no me gustaría trabajar, pero entiendo que esto es una urgencia así que iré pero deberé de llevarme todo para trabajar allá

-¿Lo ayudo a empacar?

-No Harry esto es algo que debo de hacer solo

-Bien aquí lo espero

-reducto accio. Todo listo Harry ya nos podemos ir

-A Hogwarts

-Bien primero vayamos por las varitas y luego a un cuarto que le va a servir mucho

-Aquí estan las varitas con los 16 frascos

-Gracias Hermione

-Bien Ollivander acompáñame a la Sala de los Menesteres

-¿Que es eso Harry?

-Es una sala donde aparece todo lo que una persona necesite. Debes de dar tres vuelta a través de ese pasillo y concentrarte en lo que quieres y aparecerá una puerta con la habitación que pediste

- ¡WAW! esta sala es impresionante tiene maderas que siempre desee tener y nunca tuve al igual que núcleos magicos y estas cosas son para convinar núcleos magicos y esta es para extraer núcleos de varitas y báculos ya hechos y tiene una cama, una cocina y un cuarto de baño para no salir hasta que termine. Me quedare aquí hasta que termine tu vara y tu báculo

- Muchas gracias y que descanses Ollivanders

- Y ahora a dormir pero donde esta mi habitación

-El Señor Harry Potter ¿necesita la ayuda de Dobby?

- Así es Dobby donde es mi habitación

-Es la Sala de los Merodeadores

-Ah bueno voy para alla que descances Dobby ¿Gandalf ya se fue a dormir?

- El señor Gandalf se va a quedar en la biblioteca esta noche para aprender mas

- Esta bien, buenas noches

-Cornamenta, Lunático y Canuto

-Hola Harry perdón por esperarte aquí pero tengo que presentarte a alguien en el bosque prohibido y es urgente ir, ¿podemos ir ahora?

-Claro Neville guíame, ¿me puedes decir a quien vamos a ver?

-Es una criatura que tiene muchas eras incluso creo que compite en edad con Gandalf

- Que raro que Gandalf no haya dado con el en sus paseos nocturnos ya que debe de despedir gran poder mágico

-Es un ser mágico pero que casi no demuestra su poder y puede moverse fácilmente a través del bosque sin ser descubierto, yo lo descubrí por casualidad o mas bien el me descubrió a mi

- Como es eso Neville

- Veras Harry

----------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------

Cuando empeze a dar clases quise buscar plantas que no estuvieran en los invernaderos para aumentar las plantas y dar clases mas interesantes

En uno de esos viajes me encontré con unas flores muy bellas que parecía acabar con la oscuridad y tristeza ya que aunque el bosque es oscuro cerca de estas plantas solo había luz y calidez así que trate de llevarme una planta y unas semillas para ver si podia crear un arbol de estas flores y con estos arboles terminar con los dementotes de una vez por toda. Pero no pude hacerlo ya que unas ramas de arbol me atraparon y el _Diffindio_ no las afectaba y las ramas me atraian a un arbol que hablaba

-Brurum que tenemos aquí. ¿Por que un simple mago trata de destruir mis bellas flores?

-Señor árbol no quería destruir tus flores solo queria llevarme una y unas semillas para estudiarlas ya que veo que alejan las criaturas tenebrosas del bosque

-Por supuesto que si estas plantas se llaman _ilumitis spirituis_ y esa es su cualidad principal pero no entiendo que tiene eso de especial y para que estudiarlas si ya no hay criaturas oscuras ahora

-Lo que pasa es que antes habían unas criaturas llamadas Dementotes que absorbían el alma de magos y muggles por igual y aunque ahora ya estan casi extintos me gustaría crear árboles de estas flores y plantar uno en cada poblado para evitar visitas indeseables de estos Dementotes

-Mas o menos entendí tu explicación pero ¿Qué son los muggles?

-Son seres humanos sin magia por lo que son extremadamente vulnerables

- Y tengo otra duda ¿crees poder hacer árboles de estas flores?

-Soy un herbólogo mágico, un mago especializado en la herbologiá así que con un poco de estudio podré lograrlo. Por cierto ¿que clase de criatura es usted?

-Soy un Ent, toma estas semillas y esta planta y ya que puedas crear los árboles aunque sean retoños tráemelos y los haré grandes y fuertes y que se alimenten de las tristezas y preocupaciones de los seres humanos, pero seria mas fácil dejar plantas de estas rodeando cada esquina para formar una telaraña gigante que actué como red antidementores y ya los magos entren a acabar con ellos y que los árboles actúen como arañas y los purifiquen

----------------------------FIN FLASH BACK

- Ahora es tiempo de plantar los árboles por toda Inglaterra por que las flores ya tienen tiempo así que necesito de tu ayuda para sembrarlos todos de una buena vez yya solo tener que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con ventaja en su contra ya que los árboles debilitaran a los mortikais

-Bien Neville vamos entonces

-Babol soy Neville vengo con un amigo para que me ayude a plantar todos los árboles pero deberemos de protegerlos contra magia y contra espadas ya que nuestros enemigos podrán tratar de cortarlos y hechizarlos para acabar con ellos

-Bien Neville esperame media hora y te daré 1000 árboles a plantar ya que así en 10 viajes terminaran de ponerlos

-Perdon Babol pero no son muchos para transportarlos

-Serán simples retoños y al tocar tierra tomaran su verdadera forma y tamaño

-Dale un mapa a mi amigo para dividirnos el trabajo y terminar rápido con este trabajo ya que ha surgido un nuevo señor oscuro y debemos de tener defensas que no sea sospechosa por nuestros enemigos

-Tomen el primer embarque y plantéenlos y esparzan este poro sobre las flores para hacerla inmunes al fuego y magia oscura, solo dejen el aire en el cielo y el viento hará el resto

-Entendido Babol

-PLIN empecemos Harry

-Listos estos 500 revisa si estan bien metidos en la tierra

-Perfectos Harry, mira ya empiezan a crecer y el polen hace una telaraña

-Vamos por los demás

-Trabajo terminado, Babol ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro Harry dímela ¿tu conociste a Gandalf el Blanco en tiempos antiguos?

-Fue un gran hechicero que combatió con valor contra Sauron en la lucha por destruir el Anillo Único por que lo preguntas

-Por que Gandalf ha vuelto ya que el Anillo Único callo en manos de Lord Voldemort

-Entonces si fue a el a quien sentí rondando por el bosque hace unas noches

- Así es el entro con Hagrid para poner trampas contra criaturas oscuras como los basiliscos aunque creo que esos ya no serán un problema porque tengo a su abuela de mi parte y no creo que se atrevan a atacarla

-Mis plantas terminaron con los basiliscos antes de que Pureza y Astucia salieran a hacer el mapa junto con las demás criaturas

- Bueno Babol me gustaria platicar mañana contigo pero ahora estoy muy cansado

-Que descanses Harry mañana nos vemos al mediodía detrás de la casa de Hagrid

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEW**

**AlexiaRiddle **GRACIAS POR LO DE LA GRAN IMAGINACIÓN ESTTE CAPITULO ME COSTO UN POCO DE TRABAJO ESPERO QUE NO TE PAREZCA MUY SOSO

**Sonia11** GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO. DEJAME REVIEWS DE LO QUE MAS TE GUSTA

**Ailuj **ESPERO QUE TU PANTERA SE HAYA COMIDO A LA SERPIENTE QUE TE LASTIMO LA PATA, SUPONGO QUE ESA SERPIENTE TIENE DE NOMBRE DRACO Y DE APELLIDO MALFOY

**Shiras **WOW OTRA NUEVA LECTORA GRACIAS POR DECIRME QUE TE GUSTA LA TRAMA ESPERO QUE SIGAS AL PENDIENTE

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**POR CULPA DE UN CURSO QUE ESTOY TOMANDO VOY A TENER QUE ABANDONAR POR 2 SEMANAS EL FANFIC YA QUE ES EL ULTIMO CURSO QUE ME FALTA PARA TITULARME**


	9. UN VISTAZO AL ENEMIGO Y LA REUNION DE LO

**CAPITULO 9**

**UN VISTAZO AL ENEMIGO Y LA REUNION DE LOS MAGOS BLANCOS**

-Bien creo que es hora de atacar el pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra o que piensas mi General Darkless

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo ya tenemos un ejercito de 100000 mortikais en plena forma para entrar y acabar con todo y yo iré en busca de su enemigo y le traeré su cabeza o moriré en el intento esta es la palabra del General Darkless

-Eso espero General es hora de mandar los soldados a Inglaterra los enviare en grupos de 100 a las costas a todos al mismo tiempo para que nuestros enemigos sufran

-Eso esta muy bien Mi Lord ¿yo en donde debo de aparecer?

-Aparece en Hogsmade y empieza a destruir todo para que vayan a detenerte tu poder es mayor que el de los soldados así que Harry Potter ira por ti ya que es un estúpido que se hace el héroe protegiendo a los inocentes

-Entonces sera facil acabar con un tonto como el

-No lo subestimes tenía un poder impresionante cuando me enfrente con el y me temo que su poder ha aumentado, siento que el tiene algo que le pertenecio a Slytherin y no se como se lo dieron a el y no a mi ya que yo soy el heredero de Slytheryn

-¿Atacaremos esta noche mi lord?

-No atacaremos pasado mañana ya que hoy lo sentí demasiado activo así que hay que esperar que bajen sus defensas por lo que esperaremos dos días

-Como usted ordene mi lord iré a preparar las tropas y a entrenarlas

-----------CAMBIO DE ESCENARIO-----

-Buenos dias Gandalf ¿ya sabes cuando es la noche para liberar a Dumbledore?

-Ah hola Harry si ya lo se es esta noche

-Que bueno por que presiento que Saurmont no tardara en atacar en serio, por cierto te espero en 3 horas afuera de la cabaña de Hagrid quiero que conozcas a alguien

-Por supuesto Harry ¿quieres que les avise a los demás?

-Poir favor Gandalf mientras voy a buscar a las mascotas para ver como van con el mapa

-Entonces en tres horas nos vemos en la cabaña de Hagrid

-Valor, Amistad, Esfuerzo, Esperanza, Astucia, Pureza, Sabiduría, Conocimiento como van con el mapa creo que no tardaremos mucho en ser atacados

El mapa de Hogwarts, el bosque y Hogsmade asi como el camino del tren esta listo y completo nada pueden atacar sin ser visto ya que como nos diste una muestra del mortikai que trajiste ya esta registrado en el mapa y estamos trabajando para acabar de hacer un mapa de toda esta isla

-Cuanto tiempo tardaran en terminar el mapa de la isla

-Al paso que estamos 48 horas pero si trabajamos a la mitad de nuestro poder estara listo en 12 horas con todo bien cubierto y todas las personas que habitan en este pais. Es en eso en lo que nos estamos tardando es en ubicar las rutas de todos los hombres y tenerlas en el mapa para lo cual estamos reclutando mas serpientes y aves para que nos ayuden en eso

-Entendido quiero el mapa para dentro de 24 horas así que no se presionen ¿ya comieron hoy verdad?

-Si Dobby es muy eficiente con la comida

-Entonces los dejo para que sigan trabajando

-Entendido Harry nos vemos mañana a esta hora

-Es hora de ir por algo rapido de desayunar y luego ir con Babol

-Harry Potter por que no ha desayunado señor

-Por que tenia que ver a las mascotas pero ahorita iba por un baso de zumo de naranja y unas tostadas ya que en un rato tengo reunion con Babol y quiero que me acompañes

-Zumo y tostadas a la orden señor

- Gracias Dobby y si me vas a acompañar

-Claro que si Señor

-Entonces vamos a la casa de Hagrid

-Hola Gandalf, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hagrid pónganse cómodos por que quiero presentarles a un aliado que solo Neville y yo conocemos y posiblemente Gandalf también pero de hace mucho tiempo así que sera una grata sorpresa para ti también

-Hola Babol aquí estamos todos listos para platicar

-Brurum hola Harry que bueno que pudiste venir y que trajiste a los aliados de la luz voy a regalarte un poco de mis ramas para tus 5 varitas nuevas asi que cortalo con cuidado

-Por supuesto Babol es un honor para mi regreso en seguida mientras se las doy a Ollivander

-Para ti Hermione guardiana y heredera del arco de la luz de Ravenclaw he fabricado estas flechas solo deben de tocar tu arco para aumentar su poder

-Muchas gracias Babol las cuidare como un tesoro

-Para ti Neville guardian de las plantas he creado una armadura de plantas que te ayudara en esta guerra

-Es un gran honor portare con agrado esta Armadura y la usare para parar la destrucción a la naturaleza

-Para ti Ginny Weasley toma estas piedras y ponlas en la base de tu lanza con esto el poder de tu arma aumentara

-Con gusto lo aré gran árbol que quieres en esta guerra de nuestro lado estar usare tu elemento solo para a los enemigos atrapar pero haré todo lo posible para tu elemento no dañar

-Para ti Luna toma este collar y pontelo y sentiras como tus habilidades y poder seran mas fuerte para esta lucha pero trata de no matar ni torturar por que si eso intentas su poder se perdera y en tu contra se volvera

-No tengo ningun motivo para atacar torturando ni matando a menos que uno de los nuestros este en peligro y creo que el collar lo sabra y creo que en esos motivos no me dañara gran Babol

-En eso tienes razon Luna

-Muchas gracias por su obsequio

-Oh Gandalf que te puedo dar a ti viejo amigo tu que me has enseñado tanto, no hay nada que te pueda dar a menos que las memorias de todo lo que he sentido en estas eras que has estado dormido pero recuerda que mi percepción de las cosas son distintas a las tuyas

-Por eso no te preocupes viejo amigo claro que acepto tu regalo tu sabes que puedo interpretar fácil tus recuerdos

-Bien Gandalf entonces ya sabes que hacer tocame con una mano y pon la segunda en tu cabeza asi te mandare todos mis recuerdos

-Empieza amigo

-Bien Gandalf ya te lo pase te encuentras bien o te lo transmiti muy rapido

-Todo bien amigo no te preocupes

-Que bueno que me ibas a esperar Babol que tal si no

-Oh lo siento Harry solo les estaba dando algunos regalos a los demás guerreros en esta lucha

-Que dijo Ollivanders de mis ramas

-Quedo impresionado del poder mágico que tenían y dijo que era justo lo que necesitaba para hacer las 5 varitas y los 5 báculos más poderosos que el mundo haya visto jamás

-Me alegro mucho

-Oye Babol tus arboles y plantas no han atrapado ningun mortikai verdad

-No y eso me preocupa me temo que esta planeando un ataque a gran escala

-Lo se pero lo bueno es que

-No hables mas Harry ese cuervo esta pasando la información desde que dijiste lo bueno

-Me estas diciendo que ahora usa cuervos para informarse y no las serpientes vaya con este Tommy por poco y escucha de mas creo que esta pequeña criatura sera buen alimento para Pureza

---- ZZZZ ¿alguien me llamo?

---- si Pureza te tenemos un bocadillo y queremos que busques mas bocadillos como esta criatura

----- No te preocupes ya me comi a las demas solo me faltaba esta esta asi que a comer. Algo más Harry

---- Nada más Pureza muchas gracias por tu ayuda

---- nos vemos mañana Harry

-Todo listo amigos solo se habia escapado esta criatura las demás ya estaban dentro del estomago de Pureza así que ya podemos hablar pero prefiero no hacerlo no vaya a ser que Tommy tenga mas espías o perdón quise decir Saurmy

-Bien nosotros nos vamos a estudiar nuestras cosas y tu Harry deberías de ir a ver a la Serpiente que te comente

-Es verdad Gandalf me puedes acompañar para llegar a donde esta la serpiente

-Hola soy Harry Potter puedo saber tu nombre

---- Hola Harry Potter mi nombre lo olvide hace mucho ya que soy un Demonio de la época de Zeuz yo en uno de mis enfados cree a los dementores ya que Era había capturado a mi esposo y no podía aceptar que los demás fueran felices y yo no, sin embargo los magos oscuros los hicieron mas oscuros e invisibles para la gente común y con un hambre terrible mucho mayor a la que yo les di

---- Entiendo eso pero no entiendo por que sigues con vida después de tanto tiempo

---- Eso es por que hasta que no mueran todos mis hijos no podre descansar en paz

---- Pero los dementotes fueron destruidis hace 20 años en la guerra final contra Lord Voldemort

---- Lo se pero tengo que pasar 50 años muriendo lentamente para poder ganar el derecho de regresar con mi amor sin embargo en los mortikais hay residuos de mis hijos así que hasta que no acabes con Lord Saumort yo no podré descansar yo ya les di una ayuda para detenerlos

---- ¿Como que ya nos diste un apoyo?

---- Los regalos que hoy les dio Babol a cada uno de ustedes era un regalo mio

---- Pero yo tome 5 ramas de Babol ¿como sabias cuales iba a tomar?

---- Fácil aumente la magia en esas 5 ramas para que tú las tomaras

---- Supongo que me estas apoyando para ya poder descansar de una vez por todas y por eso estas en contra de Lord Saumort

---- Así es Harry Potter

---- Aunque entiendo tus motivaciones y he visto que ya no has asesinado en los últimos siglos aun no puedo darte toda mi confianza ya que tomaste esa forma por traicionar a los antiguos Dioses y trataste de tener un descendiente con Zeus y de ser así no puedo apoyarte lo siento pero haré todo lo posible por ayudarte ya que mi misión es acabar con Lord Saumort de una vez y por todas

---- Entonces dejame al menos darte armas de los dioses para acabar con estos demonios

---- Eso si lo puedo aceptar para proteger a este mundo del mal que se avecina

---- Entonces escucha mi profecia para las armas obtener y las de ustedes aumenten en poder

_Después de a tu tutor haber liberado_

_Y al primer gran mago blanco despertado_

_Abran entre los 4 grandes de la luz_

_El sótano del cuarto del mago blanco_

_Para esto cada uno de ustedes deberá de ponerse _

_En cada esquina donde sus armas deban de ir_

_Y unas gotas de su sangre verter_

_Entonces sus armas deben de meter_

_Y a Efectos invocar_

_Para que las armas _

_Su verdadero potencial recuperar_

_Y así contra el mal luchar_

_Pero pedir deberá_

_Que el poder de cada arma sea solo el suficiente _

_Del mago que la empuñe_

_Ya que hay magos que son fuertes en distintas artes_

_Así que a Efectos deben pedir_

_Que las armas solo tengan el poder_

_Que varie dependiendo del mago que la use_

_Por que de no ser así_

_En lugar de una ayuda_

_Una desventaja será_

_Por que antes de usarlas_

_Entre ustedes se mataran_

---- Bien heredero te dejo yo voy a desaparecer ya di toda la ayuda que podia dar

---- Muchas gracias por todo Estilia ese era tu nombre verdad

---- Asi es Harry Potter

-Bien Harry es hora de ir a liberar a Dumbledore y al otro mago blanco (N.A pensaban que ya iba a decir el nombre pues no)

-Es verdad Gandalf vamos rápido

-Hola Harry ya se te estaba haciendo tarde

-Lo se Hermione me tarde conversando con esta Estilia la serpiente, trajiste tu arco y Ginny trajo su lanza

-Estilia la madre de todos los monstruos de la atigua Grecia

-Esa misma luego te platico de lo que hablamos pero en pocas palabras quería usarme. Es hora Gandalf di el conjuro

-El conjuro lo debes de decir tu Harry ya que eres tu quien quieres traer de vuelta a Dumbledore toma este pergamino y recítalo

_Oh cuatro grandes fundadores_

_Un favor a pedirles vengo_

_Que me ayuden a regresar_

_A uno de sus directores_

_Para contra este mal pelear_

_Uno que en el pasado me brindo sus poderes_

_Para contra el heredero de Slytherin triunfar_

_Sin matarlo que tener_

_Pero ahora el ha regresado con mas poder_

_Y su presencia cambiado ha_

_Y su terror mayor es_

_Por eso necesita a Dumbledore_

_Para que la luz aumente su poder_

_A mí que ustedes cuatro_

_Como su heredero_

_Me nombraron este favor les vengo a implorar_

-Ahora hay que esperar la decisión de los fundadores

_Oh gran heredero_

_De gran corazón _

_Claro que lo acepto_

_Ya que en lugar de armas o poder_

_A un gran aliado me pediste_

_Y con eso un gran apoyo técnico_

_Para esta guerra detener_

_Y por esto te ganaste el derecho de _

_Al primer Mago Blanco regresar_

_Para tener el poder de los 4 blancos_

_Y así evitar que esta guerra larga sea_

_Pero para eso su Nombre debe de decir_

_Si no lo dicen a la primera_

_No podrá a este mundo regresar_

_Y al infierno ira por toda la eternidad_

_Así que piensa con cuidado antes de decidir_

_Consultadlo con tus amigos_

_Ellos la respuesta deben de saber_

-El mago es Merlín

-Gracias Hermione ya lo suponía

_Oh gracias por este honor el mago_

_Del que hablan es Merlín_

_Ya que hasta los mugles saben de el_

_Y en Camelot hubo paz entre magos y muggles_

_Y todos los magos tienen una sensación de paz_

_Al hablar de el_

Bien dicho heredero

_Así es ahora entra a las cámaras_

_Y solo dales un poco de tu energía vital_

_Ya que aunque no lo sepas_

_De ambos sangre tienes_

_De Dumbledore porque_

_Su conocimiento te dio_

_Y de Merlín_

_Por que al igual que tu_

_De Gondor desciende _

Es hora de ir por ellos a sus cámaras

_Heredero una cosa para entrar _

_Y a Merlín despertar_

_La entrada esta en el fondo_

_De la cámara de Gandalf_

_Dentro de ella hay 4 orificios _

_Para las 4 armas _

_Pero para hacer lo que debes_

_Según Estilia_

_Duplica las 4 armas y deja _

_Los duplicados en esa arma_

_Lo demás tu lo sabrás_

-Bien Dobby vamos a entrar.

-Si Señor

-La espada va aquí o que sensación de calidez y el Cetro aquí pero se debe de convertir en llave para abrir la cámara

-El arco esta listo

-La lanza también

-Oh gran cetro de Slytherin conviértete en la llave para a Dumbledore despertar

-Listo Heredero tu deseo cumplido eh

-Hermione entra a ver esto

-Que libros voy a duplicarlos

-Sabía que ibas a decir eso

-Eso es por que me conoces _Duplicates librum_

-Ya sabia que ibas a usar ese hechizo pero tengo uno mejor _Cupius Exactum_ compáralos Hermione

-Me ganaste Harry pero ahora despierta a Albus

-Es verdad pero como le doy energía vital

-Toma su mano con una tuya y pon la otra en su corazón y di _Transefenci Vitalis Energius _y con eso será todo

-Listo ya despierta Albus

-Pero como me reviviste Harry

-Con ayuda de Gandalf el Blanco y los 4 grandes de Hogwarts

-Quien es Gandalf no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre fuera de uno que estaba en la leyenda del Anillo Único

-Es ese mismo Gandalf lo que pasa es que Tommy unió sus poderes con los del Anillo Único y cambio su nombre a Lord Saumort y sus sirvientes actuales son mucho peores que los mortimagos y mas poderosos por suerte aun no lanza un ataque en serio pero sospecho que atacara mañana tratando de destruir a todo el País por eso te desperte

-Vaya así que las cosas están realmente mal tienen algún cuerpo de los sirvientes de Lord Saumort lo tenemos pero se esta descomponiendo rápidamente

-Dobby llévalo al cuarto donde esta el mortikai y cuida que no se agote

-Claro señor pero no liberara esta noche a los elfos

-Por desgracia no si lo hiciera quedaría muy débil para la lucha de mañana y aun no estará listo tu Pueblo para atacar

-Los liberare 2 días después de este ataque contra Lord Saumort para reponer energías

-Esta bien Señor perdón por apresurarlo Señor

-No te preocupes lleva a Dumbledore con una aparición y traelo de vuelta cuando te lo indique ya que necesitare su ayuda pronto

-Claro Señor

-Bien ahora necesitamos las armas pero debo de dejar abierta la cámara así que _Copius Exactum_, _Transladate Armus _y_ Duplicate Armus_ ahora pongamos las armas duplicadas en la pared

_Bienvenido heredero_

_Que honrado has sido_

_Pon tus armas y entra_

_Para salvar a Merlín_

_Más energía vital le deberás dar_

_Ahora pasa mi aviso ya te di_

-Waw que hermosa camara. Hermione ya viste…

-Muy tarde ya los duplique con tu hechizo ahora debes de usar el hechizo _Magnimus Transefenci Vitalis Energius_

-Todo listo ya despierta

-Oh que energia tan pura se esta convinando con la mia, la de Albus y la de Gandalf

-Lo se Harry a eso se referían los 4 grandes a hablar de los cuatro magos blancos

-Perdonen que interfiera su platica jóvenes pero si me despertaron debe de ser por que un gran mal amenaza el mundo sino las mascotas de Gondor no hubieran permitido mi despertar

-Así es Merlín tienes toda la razón te despertamos por que una gran oscuridad nos amenaza

-Tienen un cuerpo para estudiarlo si lo tengo pero primero necesito tu ayuda y la de dos amigos mas para sacar las armas legendarias que están debajo de su lecho

-Vaya veo que conociste a Estilia

-Así es Merlín

-Bien llama a los otros dos Magos Blancos

-Nos llamaste Harry

-Asi es Gandalf, Albus busquen sus paredes para una invocación realizar

-Estamos los 4 listos

-Bien empezemos

_Para esto cada uno de ustedes deberá de ponerse _

_En cada esquina donde sus armas deban de ir_

_Y unas gotas de su sangre verter_

_Entonces sus armas deben de meter_

_Y a Efectos invocar_

_Para que las armas _

_Su verdadero potencial recuperar_

_Y así contra el mal luchar_

_Pero pedir deberá_

_Que el poder de cada arma sea solo el suficiente _

_Del mago que la empuñe_

_Ya que hay magos que son fuertes en distintas artes_

_Así que a Efectos deben pedir_

_Que las armas solo tengan el poder_

_Que varie dependiendo del mago que la use_

_Por que de no ser así_

_En lugar de una ayuda_

_Una desventaja será_

_Por que antes de usarlas_

_Entre ustedes se mataran_

-Vertamos entonces nuestra sangre

-Ya esta Harry

-Hermione mete las 4 armas de los fundadores

-Listo Harry

-Ahora esperemos a Efectos

_Bienvenidos sean Magos Blancos_

_Para su petición cumplir_

_Dentro de sus corazones y mentes_

_Debo de observar_

_Para evitar que usen _

_Contra inocentes mis armas_

_Para eso pondré_

_Un escudo sobre las armas que no son_

_Las de los 4 grandes_

_Para que solo magos de buen corazón_

_Las pueda empuñar_

_Para este escudo realizar_

_Me basare en sus estándares_

_Para que solo las usen contra el mal_

_Y no por motivación personal_

Listo ya están sus armas que tengan suerte en la batalla dejare aquí mi martillo para que se lo den al rey de los Enanos

Gracias Efectos

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEW**

**Aliuj **eso parece y ya se acerca la primera batalla dime si le atinaste al segundo que resucite

**AlexiaRiddle **espero que no sientas muy cargado este capitulo gracias por el beso

**Elementalhp** no me dejes tan abandonado y continua con tu fanfic

**Elemental Kagome** si aparecera legotas en unos capitulos mas


	10. PRELUDIOS DE UNA BATALLA

**NOTA DEL AUTOR** PERDON POR LA DEMORA PERO ES QUE COMO YA TRABAJO YA SE ME DIFICULTA TENER TIEMPO PARA EL FIC PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN NO LO DEJARE DE ESO PUEDEN ESTAR SEGUROS

**CAPITULO 10**

**PRELUDIOS DEL PRIMER COMBATE**

-Buenos días Harry

-Buenos días Albus ya fuiste a ver a nuestro enemigo

-Si Harry fui con Merlín y con Gandalf a verlos y en verdad se ven muy fuertes

-Me conto que te encargaste de un pequeño grupo de ellos usando el _Arkus Patronum _

-Asi es Albus pero quede muy débil ya que cree un nuevo hechizo pero solo pude acabar con veinte de esas criaturas, estoy seguro que tu Albus, Gandalf y Merlín podrian encargarse de mas criaturas que yo

-Tal vez si Merlín y yo estuviéramos recuperados podríamos luchar pero no tenemos ni 12 horas de haber vuelto a este mundo y además dimos parte de nuestra magia para que Efectos resucitara las armas por cierto ¿Qué paso con ellas?

-Fueron enviadas al ministerio para que cada persona apta tenga una para la lucha que se aproxima, creo que fue la arma quien escogió su portador

-Ahora entiendo que hace este arco conmigo

-Ese arco dispara flechas de luz para atacar a distancia es una copia del Arco de Ravenclaw que tiene Hermione, que esta de directora de Hogwarts, pero con un poder menor al de Ravenclaw

-Vaya que interesante así que Hermione entro a la cámara de Ravenclaw

-No Gandalf fui yo quien entre a las 4 cámaras de los 4 grandes de Hogwarts y fue a mi a quien el Espíritu de Rowena me pidió que le diera a Hermione su arma

- Vaya esa no me la esperaba, pero de ser así tuviste que despertar a las ocho mascotas antes de despertarme

-Así es de hecho en este momento deben de venirme a buscar para darme un mapa de toda Inglaterra tipo el mapa del Merodeador para saber donde están tanto los muggles como los magos para que en caso de un ataque mandar mas magos a los sitios mas poblados de muggles y así protegerlos

-Esa es una muy buena idea digno heredero de Lily y de Prongs mientras no lo uses para hacer travesuras

-Sabes bien que en estos momentos no haría eso, aunque si tuviera mas tiempo podría crear trampas para los mortikais aunque no se que podría poner para distraerlos

-Algo que lance luz y que se multiplique ya que al ser criaturas de sombras eso seria bueno por que la luz los destruye

-Creo que los dragones multifuegos de los gemelos Weasley serian suficiente, pero el problema es que si huyen en retirada podrían causar una masacre de magos y de muggles y eso es lo que estamos tratando de evitar

-Si tienes razón y además no podrían ser usados en zonas muggles, pero entonces ¿tienen algo para debilitar a los mortikais?

-Claro que tenemos algo pero no es tiempo de que lo sepas ya que no es prudente que tú y Merlín luchen por que acaban de revivir y eso lo saben bien los dos o no es así Merlín

-Así es Harry pero ¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba escuchando la platica?

-Simple detecte tu olor a pureza, un olor único que sirve para reconocerte y ubicarte

-Pero si eso es verdad entonces cualquier mortikai podría localizarme en la próxima batalla

-No te preocupes Babol ya esta trabajando en algo para ayudarte

-¿Quién es Babol?

-Es un árbol parlante y que se mueve por el bosque prohibido, es un viejo amigo de Gandalf ¿no es verdad viejo amigo?

-Tienes toda la razón Harry ¿quieres que los lleve con Babol para que lo conozcan? Tal vez el tenga algo para que se recuperen y nos ayuden en este combate que se avecina

-Esta bien llévalos yo tengo que ir a ver a las mascotas para tener el mapa y estar preparados para el combate

-Hola amigas ¿ya me tienen el mapa?

-Si Harry solo que le pedimos a Dobby mas pergamino para que no quedara tan apretado ademas lo hicimos en tercera dimensión y con ayuda de Dobby hicimos unas mini duplicas de todo lo que hayamos para que sea mas facil de entender

-Entiendo ¿Cuál es la clave para ver el mapa?

-Prometo que mis motivos son honestos

-Bien vamos a abrirlo Prometo que mis motivos son honestos. Vaya que gran mapa. Una pregunta que son esos puntos rojos en los edificios

-Son los puntos que de ser atacados destruirían los edificios

-En ese caso mandare a los magos a mandar Magna Reparos para evitar problemas

-Perfecto el pasillo para ir a la Dirección esta libre me voy a aparecer haya para comunicarme a través de la chimenea de Hermione con Arthur en el Ministerio

-Muy bien ya tenemos un grupo de animales para apoyo en esta guerra, le brindamos un poco de nuestro poder para hacerlas inmunes a las maldiciones negras

-Vayan con ellas para que las dirijan

-Si Harry

-Ahora veamos cual es la clave

-No la necesitas ya que eres el heredero de Hogwarts y tienes acceso total a todo Hogwarts

-Muchas gracias Gárgola guardiana

-Adelante después quiero platicar contigo pero que sea cuando no tengas prisa

-Así será Gárgola

-Arthur Weasley – Ministro de Magia

-¿Que pasa Harry?En que te puedo ayudar?

-Tenemos Problemas graves y necesito un escuadrón de magos que sepan usar el Magna Reparo

-¿Para que los necesitas Harry?

-Muchos de los edificios y casas de los muggles y hasta algunas viviendas de magos tienen graves cuarteadoras por lo que debemos de repararlas de inmediato antes de que nuestros enemigos ataquen

-Tienes razón Harry, en especial por que no ha ataco así que su ataque será para borrar a Inglaterra del mapa

-Eso lo se pero ya les di armas ¿supongo que ya las repartiste o no?

-Si ya están repartidas incluso niños obtuvieron armas, ya que las armas escogieron a sus dueños

-Entonces deben de ser niños especiales

-Asi es pero ya puse un adulto con ellos para que no hagan locuras

-Yo creo que seria mejor dejar un niño por escuadrón de adultos ya que los niños tienen soluciones simples para problemas complejos

-Si tú lo sugieres así será ¿algo más?

-Si que los padres de los niños no estén en el escuadrón de sus hijos por que podrían evitar que den sus opiniones libremente

- Esta bien Harry, dame las direcciones donde mandar al escuadrón Reparo

-Aquí están dame un sobre fénix para avisarles a todos donde deben de acudir cuando empiece el ataque

-Aquí tienes este es un sobre especial es el Sobre Fénix Principal ya que al escribir a una persona en especial le llega en ese momento el mensaje en una llamarada

- Muchas gracias Arthur pero necesito el nombre y la dirección de cada persona con armas místicas

-Sabía que me lo ibas a pedir aquí la tienes

-Vaya hasta tienes el historial de cada mago con arma mística

-Todo para Nuestro Libertador

-Desmaius _Lumis Sanatoris_ sal de ahí mortikai o tendre que aumentar mi hechizo

-¿Cómo supiste que era un clon?

-Por que Arthur Weasley me hubiera preguntado por algún aparato muggle al llegar y por que nunca me dice Nuestro Libertador y no se le hubieran quemado sus manos al tomar el Sobre con los sitios que hay que reparar y menos aun al darme el Sobre Fénix

-Eres demasiado listo debes de morir

-Lo dudo. _Expectrum Luminus_

-Te maldigo Harry Potter esta noche mi dueño Lord Sauron acabara con Inglaterra

-Vaya pensé que eran inteligente los mortikais pero ya veo que no es así

-Por que dices eso

-Simple el número de magos que están aquí es mucho menor al numero de armas, por lo que deben de ser magos oscuros así que esos serán desmayados, desarmados y capturados antes de la batalla para no tener que preocuparnos por ellos y ahora adiós _Maximus Expectrum Luminus_ y gracias por la información

-Y ahora _Maximus Incendius_ ahora si Lord Saumort no podrá espiarme y a despertar a Arthur Enervarte

- Hola Harry gracias a Dios que al ponerle en mente las palabras de Nuestro Salvador supiste que me estaban dominando

- Aunque ya lo sospechaba por que no me preguntaste nada de muggles antes y tú siempre me preguntas eso al llegar así que lo descubrí y quise ver que tan lejos quería llegar y cuales eran sus planes

-Muy astuto Harry

-Por algo el espíritu de Slytherin me acepto como su heredero, pero ahora necesito un grupo de especialistas para realizar el _maximus reparo_

-Pero esa criatura vio la lista

-No la vio se quemo su mano al tocar el sobre ya que tenia un hechizo antiespías con base en la luz y al contrario me dio los hechiceros que están del lado de Lord Saumort y nos dijo que atacaran hoy en la noche así que debemos de apresurarnos

-Dame las direcciones mandare a todos los magos mayores de edad a reparar los edificios, mientras los aurores se hacen cargo de los magos en esta lista

-No necesitas mandar a los aurores por ellos, mira el mapa los amigos de mascotas ya cercaron sus casas de tal manera que estos magos no pueden salir ya que hicieron un campo antiaparición, uno antitransladores y uno en donde la red Floo queda desconectada por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos y justo en las puertas y ventanas y en especial donde guardan las escobas hay todo tipo de criaturas que les impedirán salir

-Que estupenda noticia. Los edificios estarán reparados en 2 horas

-Bien eso es todo y prepárense para el combate

-Toma esta tiara negra que se camuflajea con tu pelo con ella podrás comunicarte y ver como esta la batalla en cada sitio y así dar sugerencias hemos creado otras 5 para que tu las repartas a quienes tu quieras para que ayuden aunque no en persona solo necesito 4 una para usted, una para Gandalf, una para Merlín y una para Albus por que usted debe de estar aquí cuidando el Ministerio y aunque Gandalf puede luchar prefiero que no lo haga y solo observe y de sugerencias para este ataque, ya que el puede ayudar a través de los árboles lanzando luz y aumentando su poder contra los mortikais

-Pero que hacemos con la tiara faltante

-Désela a Ron junto con este mapa dile que la clave es inversa a la del mapa del merodeador el entenderá de inmediato, el nos podrá ayudar a hacer tácticas contra estas criaturas en este combate

-Dalo por hecho y que la luz vuelva a vencer a la oscuridad

-Eso espero Arthur, eso espero. Voy a Hogwarts para estar tranquilo, dile a Ron que creo que solo se oculte el sol surgirán estas criaturas por todo el país

-Esta bien Harry

-Hola Gandalf ¿sabes donde están Merlín y Albus, es que tengo algo para ustedes, para que nos ayuden en esta guerra

-Deben de estar en el Gran Comedor por que casi es hora de comer

-Es verdad me muero de hambre

-Gastaste mucha magia verdad

-Si es verdad había un espíritu dentro de Arthur que le daba los informes a Saurmy pero el me dio unos nombres de magos que están de su lado para esta batalla que ya están, por cierto, vigilados y controlados por las mascotas y sus amigos

-Tienes toda la razón le salio el plan al revés a nuestro queridísimo Lord Saumort

-Oye Gandalf yo soy el sarcástico no tu

-Es que ya me lo pegaste

-Está bien ya no me quejo

-Bien primero comemos o primero nos dices lo que nos tienes que decir a mi y a los otros Magos Blancos

-Primero comamos Gandalf

-¿Nos tienes algo que decir Harry?

-Si Albus y Merlin pero después de comer

-Esta bien

-Supongo que la comida la hizo Dobby

-Asi es Harry ¿Cómo supiste?

- Siempre como su comida, ya se como es su sazón

-Gracias por el halago Harry Potter Señor

-Es la pura verdad Dobby, puedo reconocer tu comida entre las de 1000 elfos

-Hace que me sonroje Señor Harry Potter

-Bien busquemos un salon donde podamos hablar los 4 a solas

-Te presto mi habitación Harry

-Gracias Hermione pero mejor no hay libros que son muy chismosos y eso tu lo sabes muy bien

-Podria ser en el bosque prohibido ahí cerca del lago ahí nadie nos molestaría

-Esta bien Albus que sea ahí

-Bien Harry que tienes para nosotros

-Como ustedes saben acaban de revivir así que aun no es tiempo para que luchen en este combate, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan ayudar. Tomen estas tiaras y ponganselas y podran ver la batalla y dar consejos, Ademas de ustedes 3 Ron Weasley, Arthur Weasley y yo tenemos tiaras, con ellas nos podemos comunicar entre nosotros y con los que estén luchando que tengan problemas para ayudarlos ya que esa es la utilidad de las tiaras

-Muchas gracias Harry ya nos estábamos sintiendo unos inútiles ¿verdad Merlín?

-Ustedes nunca serian unos inútiles Albus, y eso lo sabes muy bien, sus conocimientos son mas útiles que sus habilidades en batalla

-Gracias por recordarmelo y Gandalf ¿Por qué no vas a combatir?

-Por que soy mas útil aquí ya que puedo aumentar luz en la red de Arboles y flores que esta en toda la Isla

-Pero eso te va a dejar sin magia, déjanos ayudarte

- Esta bien Amigos

-Bien ya estamos listos para la batalla

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**

**AlexiaRiddle **GRACIAS POR ESO DE LOS CONJUROS PERO NO M SALE TAN FACIL COMO QUISIERA JEJEJE ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE PEQUEÑO CAPITULO

**DeI-HiOgA**YA ME ESTABAS PREOCUPANDO AMIGO QUE BUENO QUE SIGAS VIVO YA ME HABIA PREOCUPADO QUE LORD SAURMY TE HUBIERA SECUESTRADO

**Ailuj** COMO VEZ AUNQUE SOLO LUCHE HARRY LOS OTROS 3 VAN A ESTAR CUIDANDO LAS ESPALDAS EN LA BATALLA


	11. LA PRIMERA BATALLA Y GRAN DERROTA DEL EN

**CAPITULO 11**

**LA PRIMERA BATALLA Y GRAN DERROTA DEL ENEMIGO**

- Hola Ron ¿aun no aparecen nuestros enemigos?

- No Harry aun no, pero creo que deberías de hablar con los Ingleses para que solo maten si no pueden acabar con sus enemigos de otra manera por que puede que haya algún soldado que no sea como los demás y que puedas salvar con tu espalda para que sea aliado nuestro

-Puede que tengas razón amigo hablare con todos ahora

- Por cierto Harry, gracias por el mapa

-No hay de que Ron creo que te servirá más a ti que a mi

-Por supuesto Amigo ahora te dejo

_Hola valiente Ingles que tienen un arma de Efectos como saben en menos de media hora empezara la batalla. Es verdad que prácticamente todos nuestros enemigos son unos asesinos pero puede que haya alguno que luche sin trampas ni con ataques por la espalda ni a niños. A esos guerreros solo desármenlos y díganles que cuando solo queden ellos iré a hablar con ellos, que les tengo una propuesta mejor que la muerte aunque será muy dolorosa para ellos. Solo tenia que decirles eso y que mantengan a los enemigos dentro de los rombos formados por los árboles por que dentro de ahí quedaran muy debilitados y podrán luchar con ventaja contra ellos ya que los árboles atacaran su naturaleza de dementor. Así que lo ultimo que tengo que decir es ARRIBA INGLATERRA_

-Buen discurso Harry, ninguno de nosotros lo podríamos hacer mejor, nosotros solo saldremos de aquí si hay algún mago a punto de morir o si aunque gano esta malherido para evitar muertes de nuestro bando

-Esta bien Albus eso esta bien pero traten de aparecer dentro de ese rombo para estar protegidos y tu Gandalf aumenta ahí la protección mientras Albus o Merlín estén curando

-Entendido Harry así se hará

-Voy a practicar un poco con la espada antes de que se oscurezca para estar listo para el combate

-Seria buena idea que vayas a ver a Ollivanders para ver como va con las varitas maestras de Hogwarts

-Tienes razón Gandalf voy a ver eso

Ya dentro de Hogwarts Harry ve que todos están entrenando con sus armas mientras iba caminando hacia el Cuarto de los Menesteres y vio que Dobby y otros elfos domésticos están sustrayendo y multiplicando pociones curativas y de las que reponen energía, por lo que pensó que aparecerían en la lucha para ayudar a los débiles así que siguió su camino. Ya con Ollivander se sorprende al ver lo difícil que le esta siendo combinar los núcleos mágicos de cada varita para crear una varita maestra por lo que se va sin molestar a Ollivander, aunque el lo sintió y lo detiene y le da la varita de Gryffindor que ya esta totalmente lista para su prueba de fuego, esta varita es de un color Rojo con Dorado que al solo tocarla Harry sintió como su valor y su poder aumentaba como nunca así que decidió llevarla guardada y solo usarla en caso que no tenga otra opción

-HARRY HARRY RESPONDE

-Deja de gritarme Ron ¿que pasa?

-Los enemigos ya aparecieron son 100000 guerreros y solo tenemos 400,000 armas

-Pues manda a 4 magos por enemigo de preferencia que sean grupos con las duplicas de las 4 armas cada grupo

-Es lo que hice pero aun asi estos mortikais son demasiado fuertes necesitamos que los Árboles empiecen a trabajar

-Ya oíste Gandalf necesitamos que aumentes la luz de los Árboles de Babol

-Dalo por hecho Harry

-Oye Harry, Dobby y otros elfos domesticos están llevando pociones curativas a los magos malheridos y cerveza de mantequilla y chocolates a los que solo están cansados pero sin heridas

-Es su manera de ayudar en esta guerra déjalos

-Esta bien Harry por cierto ya van 250 enemigos muertos por lo que un cuarto del país esta libre

-Perfecto Ron, pensaba que íbamos a tener mas trabajo pero vamos bien

-Oye Harry debes de cerrar esa bocota por que acaba de llegar un Mortikai especialmente fuerte a Hogsmade y esta lanzando un _Cruccio Admentor_ en forma de nube sobre todo el pueblo

-Ese es mío voy para allá

-Ve con Hermione y con Ginny para que usen sus armas y te apoyen

-Sabes que no lo haré no puedo ponerlas en peligro y eso es algo que tu sabes mejor que nadie

-Y tu sabes que ellas no te dejaran solo, es mas están detrás de ti, y no servira tu Desmaius en ellas tienen un _Luminus Porotecto_ sobre ellas para que no las hechices

-Entonces un _Magnus Obscurus Desmaius_ las dejara fuera de combate

-Pero no lo harás verdad

-Tendría que hacerlo por que este enemigo deberá de tratar de tomarlas como rehenes para luchar con ventaja pero es verdad yo no soy así solo que no me sigan muy de cerca para que el enemigo no las localice

-Hecho Harry así será

Ya en Hogsmade Harry se encuentra con un desastre muchas casas destruidas magos y brujas tratando de atacar al mortikai mientras otros tratan de huir y el mortikai riéndose y esquivando cada ataque y lanzando _cruccio_ a cada poco rato y riéndose de los magos

En ese momento llega Harry y grita _Ventus Arkus patronum _y _Luminus Maximus_ con lo que ciega al enemigo y desase el hechizo tipo bruma del Cruccio Amentor del mortikai dejando que todos los magos huyan excepto Harry Hermione y Ginny, las ultimas, estaban en los techos observando la lucha y dispuestas a tacar cuando Harry necesitara ayuda o cuando Harry desarmara al mortikai para acabar con el con sur armas

-Hasta que llegas Harry Potter, actuaste tal y como me dijo mi Lord, actuaste como un tonto héroe tratando de salvar a esos magos debiluchos, ya estaba pensando en que ya no eras un héroe y ya no te preocupabas por esa escoria pero ya veo que no es así

-Dile a Saurmy que mi deber es acabar con el y no me detendré hasta acabar con el, a y por cierto también dile que no mande simples mortikais a hacer su trabajo

-Como te atreves yo no soy un simple mortikai soy el primer General de La Peste Tenebrosa, mi nombre es General Darkless y no permitire que nadie que se burle de mi señor siga vivo asi que PREPARATE PARA MORIR HARRY POTTER

-Por favor General Darklees invéntate otra por que esa de que me mataras ya la he oído tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta

-_Magnus Obscurus Cruccio_

-Eso es todo lo que tienes _Solarus Protectum Reflectum_ y _Amplificas Dagnus in Luminus_

-Eso fue solo un saludo ahora veras lo que es bueno _Cruccio Darknnes Espadum_

-_Luminus Escudum Slytherin_ y _Anderil Dagnus Luminus_

-¿Como es posible que tengas algo de Slytherin? Si Lord Saurmont es heredero de Salazar Slytherin

-Eso es por que Slythein tiene una cámara de sus herederos que no fueron oscuros y a mi me acepto como Guardián de Hogwarts y me regalo su báculo que se transforma ya sea en un arma o en algo de Defensa

-Te derrotare y le daré ese Báculo a mi Lord

-No te has dado cuenta verdad, ya estas derrotado

-Como que ya estoy derrotado

-Claro que si Anduril solo termino lo que hicieron tus hechizos en ti ya que al reflejarlos y al atacar a mi escudo tus ataques te cortaron y Anduril solo acabo el trabajo, es mas si lanzas un ataque más al ser reflejado te acabara

-Solo hay un hechizo que no puede ser parado y prefiero destruir tu Escudo para que seas vencido en la próxima batalla AVADA

-Maldito me cortaste la mano que uso para hechizar

-Acaso pensabas que te iba a matar sin saber todos los planes de tu señor Saurmy

-Te advertí que no le dijeras así tomare la mano de mortikai caido para hechizarte

-¿Eres tonto o te haces? Todos tus soldados muertos están rodeados de energía luminosa para que no usen sus partes los demás para armarse, cada parte que sale es incinerado, a y claro ya que inicia un combate los mordicáis quedan debilitados como tu en este momento

-¿A que te refieres a como yo en este momento?

-A esto _ilumituis spirituis Protectum Patronum_

- Que demonios hiciste me siento extremadamente débil

- Eso es lógico ya que esta barrera se encarga de anular tu poder de dementor y sin eso eres un simple guerrero malherido y ya entre en tu mente y ya vi que Lord Saumort no te ha dicho sus planes después de esto así que adiós _Maximus Luminus Superus Novus_

-Ahora a reparar Hogsmade

-De eso nos encargamos nosotras Harry

-Gracias Hermione pero esto es una buena prueba para la varita de Gryffindor

-Como tú digas, ¿necesitas que te traigamos algo?

-Solo Chocolate y Pociones Revitalisantes

-Vamos por eso mientras haces el hechizo

-Entendido gracias chicas

-No hay de que Harry

-Ahora si _Magnanimus Reparo Hogsmade_

Ahora cada casa se reconstruye se hace mas grande mas mágico si eso se puede, incluso la casa de los Gritos se ve como nueva pero bueno, pero lo mas importante de todo es que aparecio una tarima con una imagen a tamaño real de los 4 grandes de Hogwarts con una Armadura que se junto al cuerpo de Harry con diseño de todas las mascotas y mas sorprendente con un huevo de Fénix para Harry

-Guau Harry que es esta armadura

-No lo se chicas, al reparar el pueblo salio esa plataforma con esas imágenes de los 4 grandes que cada quien tenia parte de la armadura puesta y al acercarme se junto en mi cuerpo que siento mas poderoso pero lo mas extraño es que me dio este huevo

-Oh Dios Mio Harry apoco no sabes lo que es

-No Ginny que es

-Es un huevo de Fénix Imperial, si Hagrid supiera que no lo reconociste estaría muy triste ya que el hizo con sus manos un ejemplo de este huevo en sus clases de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas

- Con razón me sonaba conocido este huevo

-Tómalo Harry esta a punto de nacer y debes de tenerlo en tus manos para que tome tus caracteristicas

-Esta bien Ginny

-CRACK CRACK CRACK Se esta rompiendo el huevo que precioso

-Es de ojos verdes de color rojo tostado casi negro con una gran cantidad de magia y tiene tu cicatriz en su frente

-Ya lo vi Hermione pero creo que hay algo mas, siento que el fénix puede fusionarse con esta armadura haciéndola inmune incluso al Avada Kadaba

- Es verdad Harry ese Fénix se acaba de fusionar con tu armadura

-Lo se, lo siento se siente muy calido, siento que esta curando mis ojos y esta aumentando mi masa muscular para que tenga el tamaño que debería de tener si nunca hubiera vivido con los Dursley

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad y te veo características de los 4 grandes

-Harry ven rápido hay una escritura entre las 4 estatuas de los 4 grandes que acaban de surgir

-Que dice Ginny

-Esto dice así, Harry

_Felicitaciones Heredero Nuestro_

_Esta estatua de nosotros cuatro_

_Encargarse hará que ningun mal_

_A este lugar se vuelva a colar_

_Tu armadura_

_Un obsequio nuestro es_

_Para que combatas por el bien_

_Sin nada que temer y mas aun_

_El Fénix será fiel a ti y_

_Te ayudara a tu verdadera forma tener_

_Y de esa manera aumentar tu poder_

_Y poder usar la varita maestra sin temer_

_Unas cosas te tenemos que pedir_

_Busca a tus aliados _

_Y sobre todos a los elfos libera_

_Para no sufrir tanto en esta guerra_

_Ah y para quitarte esta armadura _

_Deberás de Decir_

_Misión Cumplida_

_El fénix decidirá cuando usarla debes_

-Misión Cumplida

-Vaya que si cambiaste después de la fusión con el fénix

-Como lo llamaras

-Se llamara Pronffes

-Vaya con eso recuerdas a tu padre y a Sirius

-Exacto por eso tome ese nombre y le gusta al fénix

-TOC TOC perdón por interrumpirte Harry pero necesito tu ayuda pero ya

-Que pasa Ron

Pasa que Saurmy esta tratando de acabar con los soldados que se rindieron, hemos logrado juntarlos a todos en un mismo sitio y con eso hacer mas difícil que el poder de Saurmy los afecte pero aun asi eso esta agotando a Gandalf y Compañía

-Entiendo dame las cordenadas

-Están en Hogwarts donde conociste a Babol

-Aparece haya antes de decir "Mi mejor profesor fue Severus Alias Quejiqus Snape"

-Ni empeze a decirlos y ya estas ahí ¿Qué criatura fue la que te llevo?

-Un fénix Imperial que esta bañando de lagrimas mi espada para fusionarse con ella

-Ya se fusiono Harry asi que empieza a trabajar

-Bien soldados lo que voy ha hacer sera atravesarlos por el corazón con esta espada los que de veras quieren dejar a Saurmy y luchar contra el se convertirán en Elfos los que solo quieren pasar información a Lord Saurmy quedaran hechos cenizas y los que se quieran alejar de El pero sin combatir contra El se convertiran en humanos sin magia y sin poder tocar un arma. Están de acuerdo con estas condiciones

-Si señor

De cincuenta mortikais arrepentidos, treinta se convierten en Elfos, quince en humanos y cinco acaban calcinados

-Harry Potter, Señor estoy muy enojado con usted

-Por que Dobby

-Por que me prometió liberar a todos los Elfos Domésticos y por lo que veo acaba de liberar a estos antes de a mi y a mi pueblo

-Espera Dobby no es lo que crees estos no son Elfos Domésticos liberados ¿creo que acabas de aparecer y los vistes como Elfos? O acaso me equivoco Dobby

-No Señor no se equivoca pero si no son Elfos Domésticos Liberados de la maldición que son

-Somos Mortikais que renunciamos a servir a Lord Saumort a los cuales Harry salvo de morir lenta y dolorosamente por dejar de servirle, y haremos lo que Harry quiera por que gracias a el somos libres

-Bien amigos primero que nada Dobby aunque aun no es liberado será el Rey de los Elfos por que así lo dice una profecía por lo que deberán de servirlo

-Si ese es su deseo así será aunque nosotros seremos Elfos Guerreros por lo que estaremos viajando por los bosques y atacando a las criaturas obscuras que amenacen a muggles o magos débiles

- Está bien pero cuando Dobby los convoque deberán de aparecer de inmediato

- Si Señor así será

-Dobby ¿quieres decirles algo a los Elfos?

-Si que por el momento no se dejen ver ni por magos ni por muggles hasta estar todos los Elfos con su apariencia Real

-Entendido su majestad Dobby

-Podemos ponernos cualquier nombre corto

-Si mis hermanos la próxima vez me los darán

-Nos vemos su majestad

-Perdón por enojarme contigo Harry

-No te preocupes Dobby es natural tu reacción ya que no entendías por que ellos eran libres antes que tu

-Así es Señor, ¿creo que deberían de entrar a dormir para reponer su magia Señor?

-En un momento solo debo de saber si no hay que rapar algún otro sitio después del ataque

-Solo hay algunas casas que reparar pero ya esta el escuadrón Reparo en eso así que vete a descansar

-Si Ron gracias por los informes, una pregunta ¿hubo algún muerto de nuestro bando?

-Solo 20 personas que perdieron un brazo que estan en San Mungo pero los medimagos pueden curarlos

-En ese caso buenas noches Ron

- Buenas noches Harry vas a estar en el partido de mañana contra el equipo de Bulgaria

-Si estaré tenemos que avisarle de este nuevo ataque y debo de llevar a las mascotas al continente para hacer el mapa de cada país y tener control sobre nuestro enemigo

-Entendido Harry hasta mañana

-Oye Ron consígueme boletos para Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Albus, Gandalf y Merlín para el partido de mañana

-Dalo por hecho, quieres de los asientos móviles para que sigan bien el juego verdad

-Exacto Ron hasta mañana cambio y fuera

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**

**Aliuj **ESPERO HABERTE RESOLVIDO TUS DUDAS CREO QUE TODOS LOS HECHIZOS SON ENTENDIBLES, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO LA BATALLA

**Alexia Riddle **ESPERO NO HABERTE QUEDADO MAL CON ESTA BATALLA Y QUE TE HALLAN GUSTADO MIS NUEVOS HECHIZOS

**Elementalhp** PENSABA QUE YA ESTABAS MUERTO MI VIEJO AMIGO. EN CUANTO A LEGOLAS AUN VA A FALTAR YA QUE EL VENDRA CUANDO … EM CREO QUE MEJOR ME CALLO O ALGUN MORTIKAI SE PUEDE ENTERAR Y NO QUEREMOS ESO O SI?

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

DENME NOMBRES PARA ARMAR LOS EQUIPOS DE QUIDITCH


End file.
